


【润智】冷灰

by Wureswe



Series: 完结 [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi
Series: 完结 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520504
Comments: 64
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

1.

“神的加护”。

创世之初，造物主担忧孱弱的人类是否能在弱肉强食的世界里生存，因此赐予他们被祝福的力量。

无论是谁，在何时何地，都可以借助神的力量，实现一个愿望。

倾国倾城，坐拥天下，富可敌国。只要心怀敬畏，许下愿望，不论多么荒唐，神都会为其改变现实。

然而这份出于慈悲之心的祝福却没有得到感恩。

因为弱小，所以渴望力量。

因为渴望力量，所以难免变得不择手段。

为了实现目标而不在乎伤害他人，为了满足私欲而刻意伤害他人。过于凶恶的愿望屡见不鲜，数次影响人类的历史变革。于是神明降下惩罚，对祝福加上了两份限制。

第一，不得用愿望伤害人类。

第二，愿望的规模不得超出个人因果的范畴。

一旦违背以上两点，现实便会与期望背道而驰，变成其最不想看到的局面。许愿拥有巨大财富者会倾家荡产，企图控制他人思想者会众叛亲离。

弱小又卑劣的人类得到了教训，许愿的规模越来越小。有人在孩童时期懵懂地使用了这份力量，有人战战兢兢，总想着未来可能会发生更糟糕的事，穷尽一生也没能许愿。更多人选择将愿望托付给下一代或者重要的人，祈求神明保护他们一生健康顺遂。

不再依赖神明的力量，也代表对神的信任和需求逐渐消失。现代社会，人们的敬神之心转淡，祈祷的仪式性已远远超越实用性。这本书描绘的，便是在这样的背景下，人们的欲望与祈祷交织的故事……

小坂合上书，摸了摸下巴，看向坐在自己对面的男人。

“你的要求我可以接受，不过大野桑，你确定要在我们这种店里找灵感吗？”

这儿可是牛郎店啊。小坂说着，食指朝身后晃了一圈。

跟随他的手势，大野的目光在店内装潢上扫了扫。还未开始营业，照明有限，奢华精致的装饰物像蒙着暗纱，清洁工手脚麻利地打扫着，身上的灰白制服与店内的氛围很是不搭。

大野点点头：“就像扉页里说的，现在普通人的生活中很少用到许愿的力量，如果是在更开放热情的繁华街，情况可能会不一样，所以我才想来这里取材。”

“许愿啊……”小坂摸着下巴，很是怀念地感慨道：“我的愿望小时候就用掉了，当时我想养只猫——结果愿望虽然达成了，没过半年，那只猫就翻墙跑掉了，我还后悔了好久。”

他说着，重新翻开大野带来的画稿。

“繁华街鱼龙混杂，比起普通人，欲求更强烈的家伙也不少，但是把许愿的能力用在牛郎身上的客人可没几个，你确定在这儿观察会对你的工作有帮助吗？”

“希望吧。”大野抿起唇：“我之前也说了，来取材时我会付手续费。按你们店平时的方式营业就好，不用顾虑我。”

“我们店是完全指名制，在没有确定指名对象之前，客人可以选择更换接待人，一旦确定指名对象，就不能再换，如果对接待人不满意，只能选择离开这里去其他店。”

大野若有所思地点点头，“很严格啊。”

“毕竟你不是来指名的，没必要遵照这个规则。但还是看看想让谁带你了解吧，这是名册，按第一印象来就好。”

小坂将册子从桌面上推过来。大野刚想翻开，身后突然传来一道声音：“店长？今天来得这么早？”

大野回头望去，是个戴着墨镜，穿着很时尚的男性，从鼻子嘴唇的形状可以看出几分相貌的端正。

“哦，MJ，来得正好。”小坂朝来人招了招手，示意他一起坐下。

大野飞快地瞄了眼牛郎的名单，MJ这名字很显眼，就排在第一位，照片周围有许多亮片点缀。

“店里的规矩：叫接待人只用源氏名。我们都叫他MJ，他是店里王牌，常年排行第一，兼任副店长。”

MJ的坐姿很放松，举手投足隐约透析出素养与自信的背景色。他平静地摘了墨镜收起，抬起眼，看向大野。

画家的注意力被青年的双眼吸引过去。

好漂亮的眼睛。大野脑袋里噔地蹦出这念头。

对方长得像混血儿，睫毛眉毛都很浓密，五官立体又深邃。眼睛生得极好，不动不笑，已显出十足的贵气，看得久了，仿佛灵魂都要被吸入其中，不像深井，倒像夜空，美得震撼人心。

青年转头看看小坂，低声问：“这位是……？”

小坂嘻嘻哈哈地开了口：“来我们这儿竞聘的，以后就是你后辈了，多照顾着点。”

大野一惊。MJ立刻回过头，微笑道：“你好，初次见面请多指教，叫我MJ就好，不需要敬称。这工作做起来没有一般人想象中那么容易，要加油啊。”

大野慌里慌张地跟他握手，点头接了他的欢迎，又愣愣地看向忍笑忍得肩直颤的小坂。

MJ似乎察觉到不对，皱起眉，拍拍小坂的肩膀。随口扯谎的店长一下子破了功，爆笑起来。

“……到底怎么回事？”等他笑得尽了兴，MJ才阴着脸问道。

“说让你帮着照顾是真的。这位是大野智，画家，说是新作想在我们这儿找灵感，想看看牛郎怎么接待客人。”

小坂重新介绍过，对大野笑了笑：“我们的工作差不多就是这样，不论客人说了什么，都要冷静接受，选择最适宜的行动，哄客人开心。毕竟这里不是风俗店，法律划分算是饮食店，牛郎的招待只是附加商品而已，能做到的也只有这么多。”

他说着说着，又开起玩笑：“但是大野桑应该很适合这份工作，长得又可爱。刚才我随口一说，MJ也很自然地就接受了。我们这里刚好缺你这种类型，怎么样，要不要考虑一下？”

“别给人添麻烦。”MJ敲了下他手背。

大野微笑着看他们互动，问道：“那我接下来要跟着MJ吗？”

青年摇了摇头：“抱歉，我需要向客人确认能不能让你来旁观，得到许可后才能带你一起。在那之前，能请你先去其他人那里取材吗？”

2.

“是吗，那大野桑你算是被赶到我们这里的？”

真不容易啊要喝一杯吗？对方笑得明亮又狡猾，把菜单推过来。大野苦笑着摇摇头：“不用了。来之前MJ跟我说了，不能帮你们刷业绩。”

切。年轻的牛郎撇撇嘴。“那你想问什么？我的客人都是后半夜才到，你到时候再来？”

“后半夜？”

“对。我的客户有不少在隔壁风俗店工作，陪客人喝酒或者上床，为了减轻压力才来我们这儿。工作差不多在3、4点钟结束，晚一点是凌晨，也有攒到排班休息日的。”

大野惊讶地眨了眨眼：“风俗店的人会来这里吗？”

既然同样做着收钱卖笑的工作，更该明白一切辉煌快活皆是镜花水月，其中没有丝毫真心。为什么还要主动花钱换取牛郎的服务？

“会，”答话者淡淡笑了笑，这种笑与之前对待潜在客户的谄笑不同，有几分凉漠与无奈：“普通人承受不起牛郎店的消费水平，有人负了债，不得不去同样高收入的风俗店工作。那些自愿来的客人里，还有许多是赔笑脸赔累了的——毕竟跟不受欢迎又喜欢拿女人当发泄对象的老男人比起来，还是我们这种长得帅又会说话的好嘛。”

牛郎说着，适宜地抛来一个媚眼，轻轻巧巧地弹走了空气中沉甸甸的份量。

大野笑了笑，看看其他桌，思绪一绕，疑惑道：“那MJ的客人呢？”

“他和我们层次不一样，客人大部分是名流。怎么，你感兴趣？”

“他之前跟我说，要经过客人的同意才能让我去取材。”

牛郎恍然大悟地点点头，拉松领带，自嘲地摇摇头：“不愧是MJ……他的客人出身都很好。不像我们这种二流三流的，讲究没那么多。而且MJ非常绅士，做事又周到，会提前确认也很正常。”

大野听出他语气中的异样，问：“你很羡慕他吗？”

牛郎叹了口气，倒了杯冰水灌了两口，“那是当然了。他已经当了四五年的王牌，虽然最近两年主要在做副店长的工作，很少接待，但依旧是雷打不动的No.1。店里每个月都有业绩总结，不过我们再怎么努力，也顶多争个第二名罢了。”

上一次的接触中，MJ给大野留下最深印象的便是他那双眼睛。只看长相，店里其他牛郎也各有亮点，不像平庸之辈。大野好奇道：“他那么厉害？”

牛郎不甘心地嗯了一声：“MJ可以根据客人的要求，变成各种不同的角色，喜欢撒娇的、傲娇少爷型的、温柔体贴的……就像把各种恋爱故事的男主角汇聚到一起，再根据客人需要，翻到想要的那一页，呈现崭新的人格和故事一样。”

“是吗。那的确很厉害啊。”大野没什么实感，只能随口应和道。

年轻人的抱怨还没停：“而且他为了让客人体验更真实，还在不断学习模仿不同性格的男性，明明靠脸吃饭就行了，偏偏还那么努力，让人气都气不起来。”

大野拍拍牛郎颓下去的肩膀：“大家都挺辛苦的。要喝一杯吗？”

“那就……等等哪里不太对。”

对方顺势抬起头，表情已经切换成最初的明亮笑容：“大野桑很适合我们这一行嘛，要不要考虑换个工作转换下心情？”

“这话好像在哪儿听过。”大野笑笑，也给自己倒了杯水。

3.

“最近工作怎么样？”

“还行吧。”大野答着，从衣架间拉出件衬衫：“这件呢？”

他姐姐挥了挥手。“太素了。”

大野也不在意，随手把衣服放回去。

两人闲聊着，有人走近，问了一句：“大野桑？”

大野看向来人，惊讶道：“啊、……你好。”

与他的拘谨不同，MJ平静一笑，看向听见动静走近来的大野姐姐：“我碰巧看见长得很像的人，想着是不是你，就来打个招呼。抱歉，打扰你们约会了吗？”

大野忙解释道：“不是、她是我姐姐、”

“说是约会也没错，他正陪我选送家人的衣服呢。”姐姐笑着圆场。

青年微笑道：“你们关系真好。”

上次见面时店里光线不佳。大野这才注意到他笑起来，嘴角的黑痣凸显许多，位置绝妙得像神的手笔，撩人得很。

姐姐转头低声问大野：“这是你朋友？”

大野听出她的潜台词：长得这么帅，全身穿戴都像高档货，你去哪儿遇上这么个朋友的？

他不清楚是否该照实说，抿住下唇，还未开口，青年先替他回答道：“抱歉，忘记自我介绍了，我姓松本，工作时与大野桑认识的。我个人很仰慕他。”

大野睁大双眼看向松本，对方注意到他的视线，似乎被戳中了笑点，双眼一下子眯起来，含笑解释道：“我看了你的作品，每幅画都细致又独特，我很喜欢，还买了你的画集。”

初次对话时，松本没有主动提起这个话题，可能是后来专门调查过。男人心里有些荣幸和感激，低头连说了几声谢谢。

他姐姐看出二人之间的生疏，歪头想想，问大野：“我还有点东西想买，你是要继续陪我，还是自己回去？”

大野困惑地皱起眉。松本适时地接话道：“那大野桑能陪我走走吗？我有些话想跟你聊，和下次的工作有关。”

去吧去吧。姐姐拍了拍大野的背，把手里的购物袋递过去，“回家时顺道带上。”

大野只好接下这差事。松本很自然地从他手中拎走了几个袋子。男人手一空，抬头看了看青年的侧脸。

松本像没注意到他的视线，抬起手腕确认时间：“走吧。中午吃饭了吗？如果没吃的话我可以请客。”

“谢谢。我刚吃完，你呢？”

“我也是，那就去商场1楼的休息区坐一会儿吧，站着说话也不方便。”

身边并排走着一位聚光灯的感觉很新奇，不知有意还是无意，周围始终有目光瞥来，似乎连展示照片上服装模特的视线都会跟着松本移动。大野下意识挺直后背，脚步缓下去，跟在青年身后。

“上次说的取材，有两位客人拒绝了，其他人同意你来旁观，只要不出声打扰她们就好。下周二有预约，你有其他安排吗？”

入座后，松本开门见山地说着，递来一张便笺纸，上面写着时间。

大野收下纸条，“那天我可以过去，到时候就麻烦你了。”

他没抵住好奇心，问道：“你看过我的画？”

松本理所当然地点点头：“毕竟你的取材和我们的客人有关，必要时，可能需要做些介绍。”

果然考虑得很周到。大野在心里给之前听来的消息打了个圈。

“刚才是不是吓到你了？突然说和你有工作上的联系什么的，”似乎是回忆起大野的滑稽表情，松本又笑了笑：“对不起。因为有些人不想与繁华街扯上关系，把话说全，可能会对你造成不好的影响。”

大野摇了摇头：“我没事。取材和工作有关，你没说错。”

那太好了。松本微笑着看看不远处，又想起什么似的：“但我的确很喜欢你的作品，也买了画集。以前我有看过你的画。我找了很久，后来问了店长，才知道你用的笔名和本名不一样。”

大野不太好意思地摸摸脖颈，问道：“你对这些东西感兴趣吗？”

松本点点头：“嗯。而且鉴赏能力对工作也有帮助。”

“MJ真的很厉害啊。”大野忍不住称赞：“你很喜欢这份工作吗？”

青年略一歪头：“喜欢……硬说起来的话，是喜欢吧？讨厌的工作我也不会一直做。不过……为什么要这么叫我？”

“……诶？我叫错了吗？”

“没叫错。但是我刚才已经告诉你我的名字了吧？店外叫我松本就好，那是我的本名。”

大野又是一惊，低头小小地行了个礼：“抱歉。”

那M就是他姓氏的首字母了？大野猜测着，抬起头，对上松本的视线。

青年的眼睛实在漂亮得让他心慌。大野的目光躲闪向别处，听见松本的下一句话。

“至于名字……等以后我想告诉你了再说。”


	2. Chapter 2

4.

“你就是那个来取材的画家？”

大野站起身，向来者鞠了一躬：“你好。”

女性看起来30出头，打扮干练，语气也干脆利落：“你好，请坐。想怎么取材随意，但请不要打扰我们。”

“一段时间没来，你还是老样子，对人那么严厉。”

大野与客人一起看向来人，女性眼中立刻亮起惊喜：“MJ，好久不见了。”

松本温和地笑着，坐到客人身边，“恵美桑，好久不见。最近工作顺利吗？”

大野坐在二人对面，嘴巴傻愣愣地张着。松本若有似无地瞥了他一眼，目光像在男人心口柔和地抚过。大野回过神，嘴唇薄薄地抿成一片，面上有些烫。

不能怪他懈怠，实在是松本工作时的气质与私下相差甚远，给大野造成了不小冲击。面前的青年眉眼含笑，态度温和，语气姿态十分谦逊，笑容像被春季阳光晒得蓬松柔软，看上去比私下里的松本平易近人许多。

“还行吧，”客人边叹气边撩起耳侧秀发：“下面没几个顶用的人，周围又都是对手，根本放松不下来。”

松本轻轻环住她：“要强是好事，但总这么坚持，会很辛苦的。”

这动作不算稳重。大野本以为女性会抗拒，然而她只是象征性地挣了一下，便靠上了松本的肩膀。

“嗯……但是我不要强，那些男人就会看不起我，说什么女人就该赶紧结婚回家照顾孩子……”

松本安抚地拍了拍她，又问：“试着多让下属锻炼呢？给他们简单的工作，只要有一定成绩就给些奖励，培养出信赖关系以后，惠美桑的势力也会慢慢扩大，到时候那些瞧不起你的人会对你另眼相看的。”

客人赌气似的低声道：“那些事我也在考虑……”

松本失笑，哄孩子一样温柔地摸摸她的头顶：“也对。惠美桑一向考虑得长远。那今晚来这里想做些什么呢？把工作的事情忘掉，放松一下？”

“我来这里还不是为了见你……！身边一个值得托付信任的好男人都没有，也只能来这儿找你聊天了。”

女性面上浮起层红晕，神情与面对大野时截然不同，是只呈现给心仪对象的小女人的柔媚，那股媚让她看上去年轻鲜活了许多。大野手心一痒，下意识想提笔作画。

客人连着点了几瓶高级香槟，但喝得不多，神志还清醒，红着眼圈拉着松本发牢骚。松本耐心听她抱怨，偶尔给两句建议，大多数时间适当作些回应，表示自己有在认真倾听。

终于，客人聊得满足也困乏了，与松本约好下次的时间，安静地被送上了出租车。

松本坐回座位，见大野一脸稀奇地看着自己，不禁笑道：“怎么了？”

大野问：“你一直都做这种工作吗？”

“也不是，惠美算是比较特殊的客人。她平时接触的男性大多比较大男子主义，家里重男偏女，偏疼她弟弟。她性格好强，需要的是理解和倾听者，不是恋爱游戏的对象，所以我的角色个性也不需要太强烈。”

刚才是不是有点像心理咨询？松本笑笑，举起酒杯，润了润嗓子。

“我后半夜还有位客人。到时候情形会不一样，你再看吧。”

5.

松本说得并不具体，最初大野没有听懂，但在看到第二位客人时，他便立刻理解了所谓的“不一样”是指什么。

比起之前仿佛一对一心理辅导的商谈，眼前的景象更贴近影视作品中牛郎店内纸醉金迷的绘图。妆扮少女感十足的客人坐在沙发正中，两边坐了五六个排行不高的赔笑牛郎，对话间夹杂了许多谄媚吹捧之词，隐隐又有互相踩高捧低之意，逗得女性眉开眼笑。

大野听他们对话听得尴尬。突然，有人从客人身后揽住她肩膀，口气不善道：“都给我闭嘴。这是我的女人，谁准你们对她出手的。”

大野听出这声音，视线颤颤巍巍地看过去，在心里为松本画了个十字。

青年的气质又变了个样，像年轻的黑豹，傲气十足，眼神凶得厉害，但因为少了几分成熟，看上去竟有些可爱。

脸长得好也太加分了。大野忍不住感慨。这台词换他说是在搞笑，松本说出口，感觉就大不相同。

小姑娘已经两眼泛桃心了，拉着松本坐到自己身边，俏生生地贴了上去。

上一位客人的压力比欲求深刻，大野没能得到太多灵感。而这位女性想得到异性吹捧喜爱的愿望实在显而易见。根据牛郎们的话，她的家境大概十分优越，追求者众多，才会对地位态度均强于自己的男性感兴趣。大野观察她与松本的互动，新作的构图在脑中逐渐成形。

“喂。你、对，就是你。”

有人在他对面挥了挥手，硬是将他的思绪扯回现实。

大野眨眨眼。年轻女性如花笑靥中带了点揶揄：“你会画画吧？给我画张像嘛，我想看。”

“由華小姐，大野桑他不是我们的员工，你……”

客人直接打断了其他牛郎的劝说，娇滴滴地一笑：“有什么不可以的？要是画得好，我可以请爸爸把你引荐给国家级艺术出版社。你又没什么损失。”

大野暗暗皱眉。他对这类自我中心的女性没多少好感。但这里毕竟不是他工作的地方，吵闹起来，会给许多人添麻烦。

显然，松本也觉得不妥，眉头紧锁，扶着客人，眼看要开口制止。男人朝他微微一笑，放下身段，心平气和地回答道:“好。不过不能让由華小姐等太久，我就画张速写吧。”

5分钟过去，女性的耐心已经消磨殆尽，捏着发梢有一搭没一搭地玩着，转头与松本聊起天来。坐在最边上的牛郎按耐不住，抢先走上前，凑到大野身边：“你还要画多久？由華小姐都等——嗯？”

他吐着埋怨，定睛一看，突然疑惑地皱起眉，视线在对面几人身上扫过。

其他牛郎注意到他的神情变化，也好奇地围过去，看看彼此，再看看仍在作画的大野。有人率先提问道：“你这画的是谁？”

客人以为是说他画得不像，细眉蹙起，开口道：“你都让我等了这么久了，怎么还画不好？”

大野抬起头，将画像翻过去，递给客人。女性漫不经心地瞥了一眼，睁大双眼，哎了一声，笑逐颜开地拿起速写本：“画得不错嘛。”

几分钟时间，大野选择用寥寥几笔简单勾勒出体态，着重描刻五官。女性的一双丹凤眼画得尤其传神，似嗔似怨，娇俏动人，含了三分刻薄七分多情。画中人并非形单影只，身边还坐着个人，看身形，似乎是位男性。

结合刚才自己身边围坐了一群牛郎的景象，客人以为大野画的是其中一人，视线在周围人脸上扫过，没一个长得像的。

大野等着她的回应，注意力不经意被松本吸引过去。对方目不转睛地盯着他，双眼亮得他心跳加速，只能垂下眼躲避这注视。

女性似乎以松本的视线为线索发现了什么，举着画，与大野的脸比对了一番，问道：“这画的不是你自己吗？”

牛郎们没想到大野的画能引起客人这么大兴趣，忙着找他的错处，七嘴八舌道：“为什么？这不是瞎画吗？你刚才可没坐在由華小姐身边。”

大野不管他们，只看向女性：“因为我想和由華小姐单独相处，想看到你只属于我一个人的笑容。”

他这话是在刻意耍帅，带了点开玩笑的意思，毕竟周围全是比他适合说这种话的帅哥，只要能逗女性笑笑，这事就算翻篇了。

但这番话的实际效果却完全超出了他的预想。客人的脸色肉眼可见地红起来，越过桌子扯住大野的袖口，两眼放光地说着：“你很会说话嘛！仔细看看脸也很可爱！比他们强多了、我——”

“由華。”

大野被客人的反应搞得不知所措，眼睛一个劲眨着，看向松本。青年的声线与方才略有不同，平淡中隐含魄力，被点名的女性也意识到什么，不解地回过头。

下一秒，女性便被拉进了松本怀里。

在一干人哑口无言的注视礼中，松本饱含嫉妒与压抑地开了口：“不许跟别的男人那么亲密。你只要看着我就好了。”

作为“插足者”的大野冷汗涔涔，被争抢的对象则高兴得很，甜蜜蜜地嗯了一声，还很欢欣地主动问松本是不是生气了，得到了一句气哼哼的“废话”。

大野有点待不下去，找了个时机，躲进洗手间避难。

他在厕所里坐了一个多小时，终于有人来为他宣告刑期终了：“大野桑，出来吧，闭店了，客人已经走了。”

大野迟疑地推开门，松本站在洗手间门外，见他当真在里面躲了这么久，叹了口气，走到他面前，弯下腰郑重道：“对不起。给你添麻烦了。”

男人原本还在担心松本会不会怪罪自己，忙把松本扶起来：“我没事的。后来怎么样了？客人没生气吧？”

“由華她来了不少次，店里的人都知道她什么性格，哄起来不难。”

松本带着大野离开避难所，回到更舒适的坐席间。店里的灯灭了大半，有下班的牛郎经过他们的座位，还与松本打了声招呼。

“刚才他们挖苦你，本意是做样子给客人看，不是针对你。店里禁止从业员之间为了营业额争执。但他们的确做得不妥，我会让他们以后多注意的。”

大野摸着鼻尖，轻晃了一下头。松本再次致歉道：“真的很对不起。你刚来取材，就因为我的疏忽给你添了这么大麻烦。”

“你别太放在心上，也没必要责怪那些人了，都是在工作嘛。而且我有了新的灵感，说谢谢还来不及呢。”

松本苦笑道：“你这样我会过意不去的。……就算不用别人向你赔罪，我自己也想补偿你。有什么我能为你做的吗？”

大野一愣，心思转转，决定找个法子减轻松本的负担：“那——你能像对待那些客人一样，接待我一次吗？”

这次换松本诧异地睁大双眼。但转瞬间，青年嘴角已经挂上面对工作时自信平静的微笑：“好啊。你想让我扮成什么角色？像之前那样善解人意的？还是更难以亲近的？”

好好考虑，别浪费这么宝贵的机会。他自得地一扬首，又眯眼喷笑出来，不好意思地捂住嘴，吐槽了自己一句我在说什么呢。

松本背过手，嘴角眼角满是笑，看着大野，把选择权交给他。男人看他一连串少年心性的举动看得入迷，轻声道：“我想选松本桑。”

松本的睫毛闪了闪：“……嗯？”

大野的视线在桌面上划拉了几圈，空落落地看向松本：“我想看的不是角色……是松本桑本人。”

他说完，紧张地抿起唇。

松本缓慢地眨着眼，半晌，小小地“诶？”了一声，身形动了动，像找不到恰当的回答一般，困惑地笑了笑：“他们还真没说错，大野桑的确挺适合我们这职业的。”

男人懵懂地看着他。松本清清嗓子，说道：“我本人可没有我的角色有意思，背景不复杂，性格喜好普普通通，还有不少一般人会讨厌的讲究。你确定要选我本人吗？”

大野用力地嗯了一声，一眨不眨地盯着他的眼睛，以示自己的认真。

“我知道了。不过营业时我只能当MJ。既然你这么说，我就带你去其他地方吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

6.

在赐下第一份祝福时，神明究竟希望人类许下什么愿望呢？

慈悲仁爱的存在赠孱弱的稚子以力量，是期望他们保护自己，还是维护秩序？贪婪的人类试探这份力量的极限时，又在想些什么？

借助神明力量满足贪欲的人们，是否曾因过分强大的力量超出个人的容量，反而空虚一场？

过着清贫生活的人许愿得到万贯家财，但他能否合理运用这笔不费吹灰之力得来的财富？想像贵族王室一般生活的人，是否能迅速忘记曾经人生中的教养，毫无障碍地融入全新的世界呢？

小提琴声悠扬入耳，对面酒杯轻晃，杯沿流星拖尾似的划过一抹光芒，很是炫目。大野轻轻眯起眼，肩背又沉得弯了些。

“菜不合胃口吗？”

因这一句，男人手中的刀叉歪了方向，在餐盘里吱吱歪歪扭出阵磨牙的韧响。大野手一抖，看看周围，又抱歉地看向面带关切的松本：“没、都挺好吃的。”

“但你心情好像不太好。”

松本放下餐具，稍歪了头，仔细打量他的神情。大野既担心心思被他看破，又怕刻意遮掩，反而会生出龃龉，踌躇片刻，食指指腹蹭上鼻尖，嗫嚅道：“我只是觉得我们的差距有点大，生活的世界不一样，不是心情不好。”

今天松本带他出来，大野本以为只是随便走走逛逛，没想到青年驱车直奔剧院，拿着预约的票，带他去看了场歌剧。

演出完美无瑕，表演者唱功深厚，唱到动情处，大野与身边坐着的青年都深受触动，松本甚至还掉了几滴眼泪。歌剧内容同样饱满，主人公追求爱情又不想为神力限制，于是向恶魔出卖灵魂，扭曲了情人思想，最终自食恶果，堕入地狱，与大野的作品有一定关联，看得出松本的用心。

大野晕头晕脑地跟松本离开剧院，又被带到这家餐厅。从座位到菜单红酒，再到一旁的小提琴表演曲目，无一不是松本提前订好的。

换个喜欢做梦的小女孩，体验一遍他今天的经历，恐怕刚坐进松本的车里，就要神魂颠倒了。然而大野只觉得战战兢兢，松本照顾得越妥帖，他就越惶恐。

男人本意是想加深对松本的了解，与他拉近些距离，结果一天下来，两人生活圈的落差只让他生出满腔失落。他在圈内小有名气，收入不低，但他不擅长给自己花钱，也不懂如何享受高档生活。比起规矩繁多的西餐厅，他更喜欢居酒屋或者小餐馆。

“上次我说希望你接待我……是我自己说错话了。我只是想要一个接触松本桑的机会。”

大野说着说着，视线垂落到指尖。桌布被他揪出一小块，捏在食指与拇指间，搓磨得微微变色。

“这种地方太高档了，不适合我这种人。对不起，让你破费了。”

他小声道歉。桌对面却传来声释然的叹息。大野不解地看向松本，青年苦笑道：“我才该说对不起。忘了提前跟你说，今天的接待其实主要还是向你赔罪。没想到会让你这么不安，抱歉。”

“……？那你平时不会这么做吗？”

松本摇了摇头：“我没有女朋友，客人需要的是我的角色。‘松本润’平时不会带女孩子做这些事的。”

大野松了口气，又腼腆起来：“今天让你费心了……”

“别这么在意，是我硬带你来的。”松本给了他一个台阶下，又问：“你有什么想去的地方吗？”

大野一时半会想不起什么确切的地名，只好摇头。

“那有什么我能为你做的吗？——除了以我自己的身份面对你以外。”

毕竟我连这个都还没做好。松本笑了笑。

“……”

大野皱眉想想，抿住唇，目光小心翼翼地落到松本眉眼间，轻声道：“我想知道你的名字。”

7.

“取材还顺利吗？”

大野放下茶杯，对相叶笑笑：“有了不少新想法，挺顺利的。”

“那就好。”编辑宽慰地点点头，把牛皮纸文件袋递给他。大野接过，里面照例装着下个月刊登的文章及稿件要求。

大野读完说明，抬起头，不由得一愣。相叶正炯炯有神地盯着他，嘴角挂着笑，杏眼里满是好奇。

“怎么了？”

相叶挠挠头，问道：“之前你说要去那儿取材，我还以为是艺术家喜欢做的那种……”他看看周围，像是怕隔墙有耳，比了个手势，“这个圈子嘛，用那些法子找灵感的人也不少。那地方好玩吗？”

“对客人来说很有意思。”大野肯定道。

相叶理解地点点头：“不然就该倒闭了。工作的人呢？都是帅哥？”

“嗯，因为要劝酒，所以也很会聊天，店里管得又严，呆着挺舒服的。”

“那就好……啊、不过大野桑你要注意点，别花太多钱。”

相叶把文件夹挡在嘴边，放低声音：“以前编辑部有人拿取材当借口，在风俗店里花了几百万。”

“我不会做那种事啦，”大野苦笑：“再说取材的经费是我自己出的，就算给谁砸钱，也不会影响到你们。”

我不是那个意思。相叶摇摇头。“我是担心你被骗。你自己也说了，那儿的人都很会说话。大野桑你本来就对人没什么戒心……”

他不言语了，忧虑地垂着肩膀，仿佛说着说着，思绪被卷入回忆。

对方是一片好意。大野点点头，说：“我会小心的。”

相叶回过神，半忧心半开玩笑道：“嗯。可别看见哪个帅哥对你好，就稀里糊涂跟人跑了。”

“我有那么容易被骗吗？”

大野的八字眉像受了天大的冤枉一般拧起来。相叶哈哈笑了两声，没有回答。

8.

大野知道相叶担忧什么。他第一次举办画展后，有人出现在他常去的定食屋，跟他搭话，自称是他的粉丝。女子看上去性格不错，热情又主动。一来二去，两人成了恋人关系。后来大野才发现对方是跟踪狂，还在他家里安了窃听器。分手以后，女子闹到编辑部，吵嚷着要大野赔偿精神损失。当时事情闹得很大，相叶为了维护大野，差点被打伤。

他对自己容易轻信陌生人这一点还算有自觉。除去信任，他还经常交待出自己的喜欢，为此没少吃苦头。最不堪回首的一次，是苦追了人两年，费尽心思想让对方多看自己一眼。结果那场单相思以她成为别人女朋友告终，为此大野还伤心了好久。

——但是我喜欢的是女人啊……

大野回想着与编辑的对话，开始反思自己到底做了什么，才会让对方产生他是个双性恋的误解。

对着和自己相同构造的身体，要怎么起反应啊？

他皱眉看看四周，服务员端着果盘走过，撞上他的视线，表情一僵，换了个方向，绕到了其他通道上。

“……”

大野只好转头去看别人，眼珠转转，看向正在接待客人的牛郎。

胸，平的。手，青筋明显。脸更不用说，线条硬朗，看得大野内心毫无波澜。

下次还是跟相叶说一声吧：他眼里的帅哥不等于恋爱对象。不然总给人平添担心，大野也过意不去。

“大野桑，”有人轻拍上他肩膀，“能帮我个忙吗？”

大野的手臂几不可察地抖了一下，转过头看向松本：“好。需要我做什么？”

“下个月我们店的月例活动主题是七夕，想请你帮忙看看安排里有没有不妥当的地方。”

两人坐到吧台边。松本递给他一沓复印件，大野看见封面标题，奇怪道：“这是派对策划公司制订的方案吧？为什么还要我帮忙，按专业人士的方法做不就可以了吗？”

“每个月的活动都是我和这家公司的人合作策划的，根据我们的合约，我有权利要求对方修改方案。我只是想听听你的意见而已，就像你取材找灵感一样，你不需要有什么心理负担。”

大野只好照做。好在纸张虽厚，但图片占了大部分，实质内容并不多。

他实在不擅长做这种事。阅读说明，或多或少能看出背后策划者的考量，只要能说得通，他都觉得可以接受。况且活动负责人不是他。看到最后，大野抓耳挠腮的，也只提了两句装饰配色上的建议。

“这个……是要挂到扶梯那边的吧？我觉得用墨绿色会比水蓝适合些。”

“是吗？”松本接过设计图。他手里另外有一份策划案。大野瞥了一眼。上面满是手写的文字和便利贴。没等大野问，松本已经拿起笔，在照片旁边写了两句。

青年边写边自言自语：“如果要改配色，周围就该加些深色的点缀——或者在扶梯那里提亮？视觉中心应该是其他地方……”

大野不确定自己是否该插嘴，盯着松本看了一会儿，思绪又开始飘忽。

“松本润。”

我的名字。松本指了指自己，重复了一遍：“松本润。”

高雅的氛围与悠扬的乐声里，大野像个突兀的咿呀学语的孩童：“……润？”

青年听笑了，掩饰自己的害羞一般低头随手整理了一下餐巾，又抬起头：“嗯。”

大野没想到对方这么轻易就告诉自己答案，将松本的名字放在舌尖上回味了几遍，几乎要把那字眼抿化了，融进心底。

不知从大野的表情里看出了什么，松本提醒道：“在店里不能这么叫我。”

“我知道。”

大野把音节咽进腹中，嘿嘿一笑：“我不会说的。这样比较好玩嘛，像和松本桑共享了秘密一样。”

松本被他说得不好意思了，无奈道：“别开玩笑了。先吃饭吧，一会儿我送你回家。”

大野没在开玩笑。松本告诉他自己的名字，给他看自己私下的一面，对大野而言，都是他被松本信赖的证据——将他与松本的客人明确区别开的证据。

松本的指名客很多，但没有人知道他的名字。光这一条，就能让大野生出些隐秘的喜悦。毕竟客人们喜欢的是松本扮演的角色，对他本人一无所知。

明明“松本润”更有魅力。大野托腮想着，不自觉地看向青年浓密的睫毛。对方正专注在文件上，没有被他的目光打扰。

大野的视线轨迹逐渐变得放肆，沿着松本的五官一点点滑过，陷在红润的嘴唇里。

看上去好像很软。他想。

嘴唇太薄太硬，接吻时很容易硌到牙齿。丰满湿润的触感吻起来才舒服。

还有那几颗黑痣，生在那么犯规的位置，像在引诱人亲上去。

“大野桑？”

大野回过神，像被看穿了心思一般惊慌地眨眨眼，挪了挪屁股：“……嗯？”

松本站起身，微笑道：“谢谢。我再和他们商量商量，之后可能还要再麻烦你。”

大野不怎么敢与他对视，支支吾吾地应了：“没事。……能帮上忙就好。”

松本似乎没有注意到他的异样，又说了遍谢谢，拿着文件上了楼。大野坐在原处，怔怔地看着他的背影消失在楼梯口。

心跳声吵得震耳。像要压过那声音似的，男人深呼吸几次，困惑地皱起眉，摸了摸耳垂。有什么汩汩涌动的东西活跃在他皮肤表层下方。触手可及，皆是滚烫的热度。


	4. Chapter 4

9.

这一年的七夕来得很早。刚进入八月，店里已经布置完毕。红色隔音壁上张盖了厚重的深青绒毯，店正中央摆着星象投影仪，一旁则是挂许愿笺的竹枝。

为追求古朴，店内改用香烛灯，除了竹枝附近仿萤火虫的立体荧光灯外，其余座位一律幽幽粼粼，客人与牛郎只需要沉浸在这气氛中悄声密语即可。

活动说明已经贴到店外。客人比大野想象中多了很多。经过某个座位时，他还听见有女性兴奋地说着：“好像牛郎织女为了不被人打扰才不得不小声说话一样哦。”

陪她聊天的牛郎自然是一番甜言蜜语，哄得客人娇笑几声，对话便渐渐轻下去。

大野坐到竹枝边，借着光亮仰望各色短冊，上面的愿望多种多样，有些是普通的健康祈愿，有些与工作相关，还有些字迹歪歪扭扭，一看便是酒醉后被牛郎劝诱着写的，说今年也要和他开心度过。

愿望的规模都不大。男人看了一会儿，望向挂在竹枝末梢的装饰物，偏头想想，捡起张彩纸，折折压压，做起类似的小玩意。

周围不似平日嘈杂。大野很快沉浸于自己的世界里，突然，有人凑到他桌前，硬生生打断道：“嗨~好久不见了。”

大野看过去，惊讶道：“由華小姐？”

女性甜甜一笑，站起身，捏起大野刚刚做好的竹叶船：“你的手很巧诶。教我做几只嘛，我也想学。”

大野注意到跟在她身后的松本，还有青年略显无奈的神情。他今天的角色似乎是轻浮的花花公子，即使客人搭上大野，也没有强硬地插嘴，对大野稍稍颔首后，便在女性身边配合地笑着：“你喜欢这种？那我跟你一起学吧，做一对装饰挂上去。”

我是给你们情侣当调剂的手工艺人吗。大野在心底叹了口气，没有拒绝：“你们先坐吧。”

他选了两张彩纸，递给他们，“想做什么？”

女性率先开口：“千纸鹤！小时候家里人教过我，不过我忘记怎么做了。”

大野哦了一声，乖乖折了起来，边折边说明每个步骤。女性学得很快，三两下便自己叠出只纸鹤，献宝似的举到同桌的两个男人眼前。

大野笑了笑：“由華小姐手也很巧啊。”

松本没搭话。大野看看他手里的彩纸，无意识地偏了下头。客人也注意到他的苦战，嗤笑了几声。

又过了一小会儿，青年终于放下了自己的作品，皱眉看着软趴趴倒下去的纸鹤，伸出手，把它扶起来。

纸鹤身子一歪，又栽下去。

客人看他闷头调整自己的纸鹤，边笑边拍手。大野也看得有趣，微笑着再拿给他一张纸，又重新讲了一遍：“这里要轻一点……用指甲使力、对……”

他教着，多看了几眼松本的眉眼。青年的视线凝在作品上，完成时，表情瞬间明亮起来，笑得十分灿烂，指尖点着纸鹤的翅膀，让它在桌面上跳了两跳，很孩子气地把玩着自己的成果。

客人已经不耐烦了，拉着大野说要学做竹船。男人恋恋不舍地收回视线，给她演示做法。

松本连叠了几只纸鹤，摆在桌角，又拿了马克笔来，在彩纸和纸鹤上涂鸦。大野偷看着，被女性拉住手腕，不得不转过头：“怎么了？”

“大野桑你许愿了吗？”

他一愣，旋即意识到她说的是七夕祈愿，“还没有，除了健康，我也不知道该写什么。”

“那就写想和我搞好关系嘛。”

“……诶？”

女性握住他的手，笑容中带了几分强硬：“难道你不想吗？”

大野下意识想抽回手，傻笑着搪塞道：“由華小姐，你是不是记错了？我不在这儿工作，只是偶尔来取材而已。”

女性似乎曲解了他的意思，眨了眨眼，反倒露出势在必得的微笑：“那你来做牛郎好了，收入肯定比你画画高，我也会经常来光顾的——对了，干脆我就把这个当成我的愿望吧，‘希望大野桑能——’”

她说着，松开大野的手，双手交握，做出许愿的姿势。大野没想到她居然想为了这种事用掉人生唯一一次许愿的机会，忙按住她的手腕。

客人被打断，不满地看向他。就在这时，松本站起身，搂住了她的肩膀：“由華，别闹了。”

年轻的客人翻了个俏丽的白眼：“我没闹。”

松本继续劝道：“用愿望的力量改变别人的思想，后果有多严重，你自己也清楚吧。”

女性不说话了，撅着嘴，不情不愿地杵在那里。

松本看看她的神情，叹了口气，拉着她转过身面对自己，牵着她的手腕，温和道：“刚才是我冷落你了，对不起，但是用这种方法吸引我的注意力，会伤害到你自己，别再这样了。”

大野这才明白刚才那一遭到底演的是什么戏。女性委屈中带着些欢喜，抱着松本不放，被青年引去了其他座位。

大野孤零零坐在原地，沉默半晌，静静地收了桌上的彩纸，摸到松本叠的纸鹤，他指尖一顿，将那几个手工折好压平，小心翼翼地夹在纸张里，收进衣兜。

10.

又到了闭店时间。清洁工有条不紊地摘除店里的各种装饰，塞了四五个垃圾袋。大野跟在他们身边，捡了几个自己觉得有趣的摆设，想带回家研究。

他余光扫到别处，看见松本站在楼梯口，隔着些距离注视着他。

大野下意识想避开，低下头，指甲在摆设上轻轻刮过。他手里攥着只仿真喜鹊，玩具的羽毛蹭在掌心，顺滑得很。

“大野桑，”松本仿佛没有读懂大野的态度，唤了他一声，“能过来一下吗？”

男人只好照做。待走近了，他看见松本手中拎着瓶酒。

青年对他笑笑：“陪我去阳台喝两杯吧。”

说完，他便转身踏上了台阶。

二楼的风景与一楼相差无几，只是包间多了一些。两人走到通道尽头，松本推开扇小门，弯着腰走进去。

大野第一次上这里的阳台。空间不大，只放了张小圆桌和两把木椅，台面被白漆金属栏杆围住，头顶便是夜空，往下一望，可以将附近风光尽收眼底。

繁华街白日死气沉沉，夜晚吵闹得过分，到了深夜，霓虹五彩缤纷，但人声已不如之前喧闹，感受各有不同。男人饶有兴趣地看着周围景色。松本给自己与大野各倒了杯酒，对他说：“我们设计这个阳台，是为了客人开心。但是这种风景也没什么高雅的情趣，慢慢的，这里就没什么人用了。”

但是很适合聊天。他笑着拉上门。这个小空间明明是开放的，却莫名比店内静谧了许多。

大野捏着酒杯底座，没有说话。

松本并不介意他的态度，喝了口酒，问：“在气刚才的事？”

“……”

男人盯着杯中缓缓上浮的小泡，摇了摇头。

“但是你心情不好。为什么？”

他说话有些循循善诱的味道，像在开导不懂事的幼儿。大野瞄了他一眼。楼下灯红酒绿，映出青年面皮上薄薄的一层红。

似乎是醉了。

难怪与以前松本上来先道歉的态度不一样。大野想着，思绪难免又牵扯上他与客人谈笑对酒的景象，嘴一抿，头垂得更低。

“真不开心了？”松本几乎要俯身趴到桌上，笑着窥视大野的表情。

他的笑脸上染了三分醉意。大野不由得生出些负罪感，嘴唇牙齿上下蹭了蹭，轻声问：“你是故意那么做的吗？”

松本睁大双眼，像是在问他：“故意做什么？”

“专心折纸，让客人耍小性子，你再安慰她，就那些……”

大野说着说着，字眼逐渐模糊起来，最后几乎没了声音。

松本被他的语气逗笑了，拍着他肩膀，回答道：“怎么可能是故意的。我也没想到由華会说出那种话，一时情急，只能顺水推舟想到那么个说法了。”

青年的笑声慢慢止住，长长地叹出一口气：“客人大多数只是想玩恋爱游戏，我们配合她们演戏，她们根据我们的反应做出令自己开心的幻想，各取所需而已。”

他又给自己倒了杯酒，对大野笑笑：“不过她挺喜欢你的，抛开那些玩笑话不谈，她的确想和你搞好关系。”

大野敬谢不敏地摇摇头，举起酒杯，又放下，指尖在桌面上点了点。“你为什么要做这种工作？”

“嗯？……牛郎？”

松本眯起眼，言辞在醉意间跌跌撞撞找着出路：“为什么呢……其实最开始我没想过自己会走上这条路，就是高中——快毕业那时候？想找份兼职，工资比较高的那种。”

他抱着手臂继续回忆道：“一开始我只是在这家店打杂，这里就连清洁工的工资都比其他地方高不少。那时候经常有客人把我当成牛郎，想和我聊天。店长也问我要不要试着做一些类似的工作。”

“你那时候还没到20岁吧。”大野忍不住插嘴。

“对。所以工资是现金支付，也没什么手续合同。”

松本笑着喝了几口酒，接着说下去：“偶尔会有不讲理的客人，但大多数只是需要些安慰，以及能麻醉疲劳的某些东西，比如酒精，比如恋爱。有的客人初回指名我，下次就换成了别人，我也会不服气，想自己到底哪里比不上对方。”

“至于坚持做这份工作……倒真没什么原因，非要说的话，不是我‘坚持’，而是我‘不能辞职’。这么长时间过去，很多客人只信任我，如果我不继续工作，她们很难找到另外的慰籍。”

——这么说好像挺自以为是的。青年眉眼一弯，对大野自嘲地笑笑。

男人相信他说得并不夸张。他已经见过几位松本的指名客，她们对松本的亲近和依赖——对松本角色的亲近和依赖之深，仿佛他是生命中不可或缺的部分。

“反正这份工作也没什么不好，很多想做的事、想干的职业，都能体验到。每个月办的活动里有不少是cosplay，还挺好玩的。”

松本重新斟满酒杯。大野思忖良久，终于还是问了自己最好奇的问题：“你的愿望是什么？”

“一生一次的那个愿望？”松本问。

大野点点头。

青年皱眉摇头道：“我不想说，说给别人听就不会成真了。”

大野愣住。

这好像是吹生日蜡烛时的传统吧？

结果松本先喷笑出声，摇摇头：“我开玩笑的。我不想说，是因为我没有想许的愿望。”

大野疑惑道：“你没许过愿吗？”

“没有。”松本斩钉截铁道：“我压根就不打算用它。不是自己努力达成的结果，而是借助别人的力量实现的，一点成就感都没有，太没意思了。”

自己的目标就该靠自己的力量完成，不是吗？青年说着，抬起头。

他眼中的光彩一如既往的璀璨，不知在夜空中看见了怎样的景色。

“……我喜欢你。”

青年惊觉回头，震惊地瞪着大野。

看见他的神情，男人的眉间一抽，艰难地重复了一遍：“我喜欢上你了。”

11.

“呃……等、”

松本捂着脸，像是想把酒气甩干净一般狠狠晃了晃头，眉头深锁道：“你在说什么？”

大野破罐子破摔地加快语速，途中几次吐字不清，被他刻意忽略，一口气说了下去：“我喜欢你。你没听错，也不是喝多了出现的幻觉。我说了我喜欢你，想和你在一起——不是像你和客人那种的，而是想和你，松本润，在一起。”

松本瞪着他的脸，仿佛要从他眼角细纹间找出谎言的蛛丝马迹：“……为什么？你喜欢男人？”

大野用力摇摇头。他很清楚此刻自己的反驳无比苍白，只能忍着辛酸，任松本用视线剖析自己。

松本迟疑地问：“那你……喜欢我什么？”

大野沉默了，他不知道该怎么回答。

没有理论与解释，他只是不可救药地对这个人感到心动。

希望看到更多他只属于自己的一面，希望他的温柔能得到真心作为回报。

抛开所有的角色、包装和藻饰，他只是被松本润这个人吸引了，甚至因那些忽略了他本质的客人生出了难以言喻的苦闷。

见他不说话，松本困扰地看向别处，视线焦点不住移动着，越说脸色越糟糕：“对不起，我不喜欢同性……你说这些，是想跟我做什么吗？接吻？约会？……还是上床？”

“……”

大野深吸了一口气，突然软绵绵地笑起来：“我骗你的。”

他没有看瞬间僵住的松本，拿起酒杯猛灌了几口，借着微涩的苦意，笑得格外开心：“松本桑喝醉以后太可爱了，我没忍住，就想逗逗你。”

“可、——哈？”

青年被他惹急了，鼓着眼瞪他：“你真是在开玩笑？”

“不然呢？我要指望你这样的人，”他指指对方，又指指自己：“和我这样的人在一起吗？”

大野说着，举起酒杯。

“我不是那个意思……”松本皱起眉。

大野轻轻笑了两声：“我知道。”

他又聊了两句，将话题引向别处，话语间处处透着醉酒后的软糯。松本陪他聊着，似乎慢慢放下戒心，给了他几个真心实意的笑容。

大野又咽下一口酒，将口中不断翻腾的苦涩一股脑咽进腹中。

装疯卖傻总比泾渭分明好得多。他透过朦胧的视野端详松本的五官，脑中隐隐约约地闪过这念头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我所有文里目前第一位正面拒绝了yz表白的br，让我们恭喜他（鼓掌（x）
> 
> 现在到底有多少人是翻墙来看的啊我好慌……


	5. Chapter 5

12.

走进咖啡厅，大野环顾四周，走向靠窗的角落。午前阳光将桌面映成更明亮的颜色，他眯着眼，将窗帘拉开些，挡住眼前的一方粲然。

坐在对面的编辑正翻阅着什么，光线一晃，才如梦初醒地看向来人，慌里慌张地收拾起文件夹，对大野抱歉地笑笑。

叫大野来这里之前，相叶就在电话里跟他说明过事情缘由。杂志后天就要发行，然而相叶负责的画家里有一位迟迟交不出稿子。他只好去画家家里蹲守，一直等到两个小时之前，说是刚把稿子交上去，两天没合眼，出来喝杯咖啡吃点甜食，顺道把大野叫来，确认一下进度。

相叶的疲惫就叠在他额头与眼角，让人想忽视都难。大野感同身受地摇摇头：“说正事吧。你好早点回去休息。”

说着，他把自己的画稿递过去。相叶翻了翻，很是意外地看了他一眼。

大野平静地接了他的审视，拿起桌上相叶帮他提前点好的咖啡，啜饮了一口。晾得久了，深色液体的表面混合了阳光，除了些温吞的苦，尝不出余外的味道。

作品中的变化显而易见，他不意外相叶的反应。最新的几幅画里，他的构图与色彩运用都豪放夸张了许多，相叶抬头看那一眼时，手里捏的画纸上就是浓烈到刺眼的橙黄与天青石蓝。

这部分将出现在画集中段：主人公深陷各色诱惑，又与同样流连其中之人坠入爱河。感情基调由最初的踌躇转化为热情，改变风格并不是坏事。相叶没有多说，简单翻过画稿，便将它们重新收回牛皮纸袋里。

整理完毕，相叶问道：“对了，这次的作品有人物原型吗？”

大野喉结上下滑了一个来回，顿了两秒，才反问道：“问这个干什么？”

“就是好奇。”相叶无辜地笑起来：“你的初稿里没有爱情线。”

老熟人一如既往的敏锐。大野回避似的看向桌上泼洒的光斑：“不能算是原型，氛围像了点而已……那几页连人都没画，哪来的原型？”

话说到中途，男人找到反驳的证据，视线又正当地抬起来。

相叶把他前半段肯定与后半段否认都听了进去：“有参考，但不会刻意画出来，是吧？——没事没事，要是完全不参考，那取材就没意义了。”

比起几乎不打自招的大野，相叶的态度坦荡许多。男人沮丧地抿起唇，仿佛要割离自己与泄露出去的信息。

相叶问：“有给参考对象写致谢辞的打算吗？”

大野又是一愣，神情变得为难起来：“……结语？……我还没考虑这个。写是该写的。——但是……”

毕竟画集还没完成一半。相叶理解地点点头：“是有点早了。我就是想问问你的参考对象愿不愿意登照片，也算是帮他宣传了。”

“我下次问问他吧。”大野说着，不知想到什么，又皱起眉。

相叶以为他觉得这事困难，加了一句：“对方要是不愿意，你可以给他画张像嘛，不用特别像，尽到心意就好。”

与他预料的不同，听见这句话，大野的表情更加失落，无言地点了点头。

13.

大野站在店门口，深呼吸几次，抬起手想推门，里面正好走出来两个女人。对方正嘻嘻哈哈地聊着，见他不尴不尬地站在外面，奇怪地看了他几眼，转身走开。

大门自然合拢，把男人和些许零碎的笑声碰杯声隔绝在外。大野刚鼓起来的气势全泄了，耸着肩低着头，受刑似的慢腾腾走进去。

大堂接待员眼尖，从他头顶看穿他的身份，男人刚走近，便对他搭话道：“大野桑，你好久没来了，前两天我们店长副店长还问过呢，说你预付的手续费还没用完。”

大野局促地笑笑，没有接话，回头看看一楼的风景，问道：“松……MJ他在吗？”

“在，他刚才上二楼了。”

“他……”大野摸了摸鼻尖：“他今天有客人吗？”

接待员挑起眉。之前大野没有向他们确认过这些，都是直接和副店长联系。

“有两位，她们来得晚。你有事可以先去找MJ谈。”

他给大野指了下松本的休息室。大野谢过他，向楼梯走去。

走到休息室外，大野又开始犹豫，在门外站了许久，最后抱着破罐破摔的心情敲响了房门。

“请进。”

松本正在办公。大野推开门。青年转过头看过来，惊讶地睁大眼：“大野桑？”

大野小心翼翼地看着他，心里跑过一句“戴眼镜的样子也很好看”。

他注意到松本桌上的电脑，轻声道：“抱歉，打扰你工作了？”

松本摘下眼镜，摇了摇头：“没事，我们去外面吧。沙发比我休息室的椅子坐起来舒服。”

他领着大野向空席位走去，回头看了闷声不响的男人一眼：“你好久没来了，最近很忙吗？”

大野含糊地答道：“……还行。”

自从上次装醉酒对松本表白以后，他就没来过这里。一是怕松本琢磨出蹊跷，二是他不想面对被拒绝的事实，更不想面对工作时的松本。

他的担忧似乎打了水漂。松本对他的态度没什么变化，仿佛什么都没有发生过，简单聊了几句近况，便问道：“今天有什么事吗？”

大野看着松本手边的沙发扶手，“嗯。我的责任编辑让我考虑下画集结语的感谢词，因为是在你们这儿取材的，所以想问问你们愿不愿意登载照片。”

他挠挠头，不敢看松本，只能从静默中努力揣摩对方的态度。青年沉思片刻，问：“必须登照片吗？”

“也不是，你要是不想泄露个人信息，我也可以给你画像——你不用担心，不会画得特别细的。”

大野没有看见，他说完这句话以后，松本的表情明显明亮了不少。

“那就帮我画一张像吧，不要简笔画，我想要画得很精细的那种。要是你觉得耽误时间，我可以付钱给你。”

对方的语气突然激动起来。大野困惑地眨眨眼，轻轻抬眼看看他，又连忙收回视线：“那、我给你拍张照，之后我照着画……”

松本立刻拒绝：“为什么？我想看你画画，不能在这里看着我画吗？”

大野被他突如其来的直白呛得差点一口气噎死，嘴里小声念着：“也不是……但是……”

他嗫嚅了半天，也没但是出个所以然。松本很开心地拍定道：“那就这么画吧，需要我摆什么姿势吗？”

大野还想挣扎，扯着刚听来的借口：“你今天还有客人、”

“没事，她们不会介意的，也不急，下次你来的时候再帮我画嘛。”

与他的沉重心情截然相反，松本的语气轻快得恼人。大野在心底叹息着，无奈地抬起头，看向自己的单相思对象：“……好吧。”

14.

“我有点后悔了。”

大野眨眨眼，不安地看向桌对面的人：“……怎么了？”

松本的表情比他刚动笔时不情愿了许多：“我以为能看见你画画。”

大野疑惑地看看手里的速写板，再看看松本——他明明在画呀？

松本问道：“不能摊在桌面上吗？平铺着画，这样我什么都看不见。”

“那样画角度会偏，很容易变形。”

听了他的解释，青年的表情更加不满，像在闹别扭，过了好一会儿，才勉强开口道：“那算了，你照着照片画吧。”

大野不清楚他的心路历程，只是单纯因不必近距离观察青年而松了口气，拿起手机，对松本说：“那我拍了。”

他连拍了几张照片，拿给松本看，让他确定要选哪张作为参考。对方有些心不在焉，随意划了两下屏幕，微笑着将手机还给他：“这张就行。——你之前画的那张打算怎么办？”

大野不明白松本为什么要问这个，试探着回答道：“……你需要我扔掉吗？”

“我想要那张画稿，能把它给我吗？”

大野愣住，想起以前松本说过喜欢他的画，未多推辞，撕下那幅只画了轮廓与一只眼睛的草图，递给对方。

松本去休息室里拿来了一个透明文件夹，收好他的画，再次落座，仍像刚才一样，炯炯有神地盯着大野。

男人背后有点发毛，不明白他还有什么要求：“怎么了？”

松本被他问得一蹙眉：“你不画了？”

大野被他控诉的目光看得心虚，只好拿起笔。松本直接坐到他这一侧的沙发上，近距离观察他落笔。

青年的位置选的很巧妙，刚好能看清大野的动作，又不过分贴近，在两人中间留了几寸距离。大野用余光测量了一番他与松本之间的空白，有些失望，但更多是缓刑般的宽慰。

太过在意只会让他的处境越发尴尬，大野定了定心，不再关注松本的情况。

他大致定好型，依旧从眼睛画起，就这么画了许久，直到有人走到他们座位前，笑着对松本说：“MJ，这是谁？新来的？”

大野抬起头，来人是一对穿着互补服装的年轻女性，关系像是很好似的，一人搭着另一人的肩，饶有兴趣地看着大野。

这次松本的角色是平易近人的邻家哥哥，把两人招待入座，仔细问了她们想点的酒果，然后才回答：“来我们店取材的画家，姓大野。”

他在大野耳边轻声提醒他：“这是我接下来的客人，花湾株式会社的社长千金，异卵双胞胎，性格很像，都不喜欢摆架子，别害怕。”

大野听到一半，惊疑不定地瞪了他一眼。那家公司是日本国内数一数二的化妆品企业集团。这样的贵客，不把大野赶跑就算了，松本居然直接让客人坐到他们这桌的对面。

那姐妹俩也不介意，一人搜了搜大野的作品和信息，给另一人看看，接着就越发兴致勃勃地问起大野的事来。

大野有些招架不住她们的好奇，频频看向松本。对方似乎接收了他的求助信号，开口打断道：“好了，你们差不多一点，大野桑今天来是给我画画的，你们不要打扰他。”

——那不是我今天来的目的啊……

大野暗叹一声，只当是从提问中逃脱的途径，专心动笔，不想参与他们的对话。

然而他画了一会儿，周围的声音越来越小，集中在他身上的视线却越来越强烈。对面的客人还难掩兴奋地对笑着，互相咬着耳朵。

松本问：“你们说什么呢？”

年长的客人遮遮掩掩地笑道：“没什么。大野桑画得挺好的，我们看着好玩。”

年纪小的那个没那么多顾虑，笑容里包含了些幼稚的恶劣：“MJ你的眼神太奇怪了，你看客人都不是那个表情。”

大野愣住，仓惶地瞄了松本一眼。青年面色如常，像把对方的话当成了玩笑：“有什么奇怪的？你们别总把自己的妄想往现实里套。”

他这句话一出口，那两人更激动地闷声尖叫起来，伴随着“你这完全就是有自觉啊”“变相承认了这是”之类的讨论，眼神按耐不住地往大野身上飘。

大野隐约觉出她们想从自己身上挖出什么，在同桌三人的注视下越发坐立不安，握着笔，一句我先回去了就挂在嘴边，还没掷出去，松本却先开口道：“大野桑的手很好看啊。”

大野怔愣着看青年牵起自己的右手。对方的触摸十分温柔，像握着件珍宝。

客人的反应更加激烈了，连声音都忘记掩饰，拍着沙发跺着脚，几乎要坐着蹦起来。大野听着她们的对话，心底一阵阵地泛酸，转过头，在客人看不见的角度低声道：“你是在利用我逗她们开心吗？”

松本的睫毛翘起来，以仰视的角度对他对视：“我说的是真心话。你手指长得的确很漂亮。”

那也没必要现在说吧，还这么暧昧地握着他的手。

大野心里反驳着，没有挣脱，垂着眉脚，眼神有些委屈。

松本正在工作，客人又没有坑害大野的意思，都是些顺势而为的举动罢了。

指尖接触到的温度也罢，松本的注视也罢，全都是为了取悦别人租给大野的，时间一过，便会连着大野的心意，固本带利收回去。

他的不甘心似乎逗笑了松本，青年摩挲着他的手指，偏头问：“不高兴了？”

语气温和甜蜜，不是松本润对大野智，而是牛郎讨客人欢心时的声音。

是大野绝不可能从松本口中听到的声音。

男人心里半是酸涩半是羞恼，想将手扯回来，却被松本牢牢按住。女性的尖叫声刺得他脑仁疼。

“你这样也挺可爱的。……是因为八字眉吗？生气时也不吓人。”

松本还在拿他调笑，抚上他发梢，被大野摇头晃开，又不依不饶地摸上去。

“你再这样我真发火了、”大野低声快速说着：“你不是只喜欢女人吗？”

也不知道这句话的哪里戳到了那姐妹俩的软肋，对面又是一阵兴奋的碎嘴。

松本挑眉道：“那又怎么了？我觉得你可爱，和我喜欢女人又不矛盾。”

那就别把我卷进你们的游戏里！大野想批判他的行径，然而松本却抢先一步贴近过来，眼里满是魅惑的笑意：“不过……大野桑的话，好像也OK。”

说着，他迤然牵起大野的手。

对面响起两道抽气声。大野同样屏住呼吸，震惊地看着松本将他的手送到唇边。两片柔软红润的嘴唇就要吻上手背。

“——骗你的。”

手上的温度突然散去。大野怔怔地看着回归正常微笑的松本。

“大野桑的反应太可爱了，我就想逗逗你。你们也是，看戏看够了吗？”

青年说着，看向又满足又失落的客人们，回过头，对大野促狭地一笑。

与他表白时同样的说辞。

一切都被归结成了朋友间有来有往的玩笑。

大野抓着沙发表皮，用尽全力，回了松本一个平静的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讲究的就是一个先喜欢先输。


	6. Chapter 6

15.

四周尽是举杯对谈的业界相关人士。大野配合着编辑的介绍，低头笑着，送走另一批所谓慕名而来的合作商。

插画和漫画部门的气氛比他们这边活跃。正合大野心意。这些由出版社举办的晚会很像相亲会，销量不好的作者见缝插针地推售自己，手握资金的商人将面谈作为价值评估的一环。

这圈子里清高的人不少，也有不善交际，不想与人接触的。比如大野，他不喜欢在这种正式场合下交际。除非强制参加，他都是能推则推。但推得多了，相叶不好跟上司解释，所以大野偶尔会出席。

果然很无聊。他吸着鼻子，把玩起白布桌上的假花花瓣。

他没什么业界的朋友，这种场合也不适合与谁哥俩好地勾肩搭背，客套着客套着，对面就需要去物色另外的对象，礼貌疏离地与他碰杯告别。

相叶刚被同事叫走。大野观察着酒店的摆设，慢慢摸进角落里，拿出手机，拍了几张照，打算用作今后的参考。

这里的装潢似乎没有之前松本带他去的那家餐厅高档。这念头冷不丁地蹦出来，把大野自己吓了一跳，又不免有些懊恼。

刚才餐桌上摆了不少紫荷兰菊，他一下意识联想到青年，这念头似乎就缠住他不放了。

一旁的大理石柱后隐隐约约传来些谈笑声。大野隐在柱影里。酒会气氛融洽，相叶还在与人碰杯，只有他一人躲在暗处，既躲不掉现实，又挣不开虚像。

这个时间，松本应该在工作吧，与女性客人饮酒取乐，扮演她们需要的角色，微笑着应下对方各种要求。

那明明是他心尖上的人，是与他之间、与她们之间，都隔着无数重沟壑的存在。

大野甚至有些羡慕松本的客人。至少她们能用金钱填上几道深渊，站在与松本更亲密的地方。他不能模仿，那会让松本怀疑他的动机。大野也不希望只能在店里用假名称呼自己思念的人。

松本把他当做朋友，告诉他自己的名字，说喜欢他的画时态度那么真诚，大野不该污染这些纯粹的好意。

男人兀自苦恼着。突然，一旁的石柱后有人跌跌撞撞靠到墙上。大野下意识看去，呼吸一滞，脑袋嗡的一声，血管似乎快炸开。

那两个抱在一起的人缓缓分开，似乎意识到有人在偷看，各自回过头，看向大野这边。

看清大野的身影，松本微微睁大双眼，神情并没有什么被撞破的尴尬，只是惊讶地看着他，像在问他为什么会在这里。

大野睫毛不住颤着，拼命克制自己不去想青年唇上沾的口红的意味，匆忙鞠了一躬，迅速走开了。

身后传来女人疑惑的声音：“谁啊？”以及松本的答案：“我朋友。”

16.

“相叶桑，我有点不舒服，想先回去。”

大野挤到相叶身边，小声说道。

相叶闻言，忙转头仔细看看他，问：“怎么了？哪里不舒服？喝醉了？”

一时情急，大野也编不出什么有条理的瞎话，只能继续找借口：“就……有点头晕、总之想先回去。”

“先等等先等等、”相叶拉住他：“至少把下次签售会的运营商见了吧，人还管着几家印刷厂，见一面不是坏事。”

大野刚想答应，就见松本挽着刚才与他接吻的女性向他们这边走来，窘迫得快跳脚，恨不得把相叶的手扒下去：“下次再说吧……！先让我回去——”

“大野桑。”

身后有人叫他。大野背后汗毛一竖，又皱起眉。

是女声。和松本的声音不一样。

相叶却很高兴，拍着大野的肩膀，示意他转身：“啊、承蒙关照。”

大野已经有了预感，嘴里愈发苦涩，转过身，深深垂着头，向松本和那名女性行礼：“……你好。”

果然，这位女性就是相叶口中的运营商。对方还算好说话，态度不咄咄逼人，也不过于客气，聊了几句，便与松本离开了。

大野盯着青年停在她腰上的手，被相叶拍拍，问：“看什么呢？还觉得不舒服？”

大野灰心丧气地摇摇头，提不起力气说话。

相叶看出事情有蹊跷，追问道：“你刚才好像心不在焉的，到底怎么了？”

“我认识刚才那个人。”大野抹了把脸，叹口气。

“谁？……那个男的？”

男人点点头。

相叶松了口气，笑道：“认识就认识呗，你欠他钱了？脸色这么不好。”

我欠了他更糟糕的东西。大野腹诽，嘴上说的是：“不是，他……在我取材的那家店里工作。”

相叶眨眨眼，不太意外地诶了一声：“是吗。”

“……？你不好奇？”

对方摇摇头：“那位运营商总是带着不同的男人出席晚会，据说一半是牛郎，一半是她养的小白脸，业界里也算出名的。”

大野瞠目结舌，过了半晌，面色又灰暗下去。

相叶看出他心情不好，体贴地扶住他：“要不今天就这样吧？我送你打车回去。”

“……”大野摇了摇头：“算了，我去阳台吹吹风。”

夜风入耳，配合着身后的脚步，节奏很舒缓。

大野看向走到自己身边的青年，胃里直烧，逃避般缩回视线。

“抱歉，刚才吓到你了？”

松本拿着两个酒杯，递过来一只，见大野不接，便一同放到了脚边。

大野想无视他，又不忍心，憋了半天，最后问道：“……你不去陪她吗？”

松本笑笑：“她已经带我炫耀了一圈了，现在放我休息会儿。”

大野心头被他轻松的语气震得疼起来，皱着眉，问：“你们店不是不做那种生意吗？”

平时在店里搂搂肩膀牵牵手，也是比较出格的举动了，大野没想到青年会与客人亲密到那个地步。

“那是店里的规矩，到了店外，事情就不一样了。”

松本说着，从怀里掏出烟盒和打火机，给大野递了一支，又被摇头拒绝。

青年也不介意，点上火，吸了一口，边叹气边说下去：“牛郎的排名与收益息息相关，为了吸引客人，在店外装成恋人、用上床来留住客人，都是很常见的手段。毕竟店外的交往不直接影响店内的利益，所以很难被抓到把柄。”

松本又吸了一口烟：“刚才是她要求的、作为恋人角色的分内之事，也有故意给人看的意图在就是了，毕竟那才是她雇佣我的目的。”

大野心底凉了一片，分不清是痛惜还是气愤，低声问：“只要是客人的要求，你就可以做到那一步吗？”

“那倒不至于，那样可能会留下很多问题，有了肉体关系以后，想束缚对方，不让对方工作的人也不少。”

那样我会困扰的。青年笑笑，抖了抖烟灰。

他见大野迟迟不言语，低头看看男人，微笑着问：“瞧不起我了？”

“不是、”大野立刻用力摇了摇头：“我就是希望你能和重视你的人在一起——”

他突然止住说话的势头。

与特定的某人交往，被特定的某人束缚，就代表松本不能继续工作。

就像松本自己说的，那只会让青年困扰。

大野的希望只会给松本带去麻烦。

他思绪混乱着，对面突然传来松本温和的声音：“谢谢。大野桑真的很温柔啊。”

对方并没有因他的失言而不满。大野小心地抬起眼。青年眼底的星光依旧柔暖，漂亮得人心碎。

“那、我先回去了。刚才对不起了，下次再找机会多聊聊吧。”

松本按灭烟头，转过身，向大厅走去。

大野看着他的背影，下意识地伸出手。

青年诧异地回过头，看看大野扯在他衣角上的指尖，无奈地笑笑：“……别突然做这么可爱的动作啊……还有什么事吗？”

大野心下乱着，没有听清他前半句。

哪有什么额外的事呢。不过是他看着青年即将消失在那片光幕中，眼前突然模糊不清，想拉住他确认他的存在而已。

大野艰难地松开手。指尖沾染的体温迅速散去。

“……没事、你这样回去，可能会留下烟味，小心点，有的女性不喜欢尼古丁的味道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不建议你们吐槽长度，会打消我搞大事的积极性。


	7. Chapter 7

17.

“感觉怎么样？好些了吗？”

大野浑浑噩噩地回到大厅。相叶就站在附近，见他出来，走上前询问他的情况。

大野摇摇头，又勉力对老熟人笑了笑：“没事，我回去睡一觉就好了。”

相叶也不多问：“那好，外面停了出租车，我陪你出去吧。”

编辑与同事简单说明了缘由，扶着大野向酒店大门走去。

“对了，大野桑，”

大野坐进车里，跟司机说了地址。相叶突然敲了敲车窗。

“我也有前言和推荐语要写，经费已经批下来了，下次我陪你过去一趟。”

大野挑起眉，反应过来，讶异不已道：“诶？……跟我一起去取材？”

相叶露齿一笑：“就当去玩了。等回去我再联系你，晚上好好休息。”

大野魂不守舍地略一点头，恍惚间，忘记了跟编辑道别。

18.

不过十月，店里已经开了暖气，走过的男男女女穿着都很轻薄，一点体温的暖，夹杂着几缕香水的气味，闻起来像长时间驾驶中的轿车车厢，熏得大野有些头晕。

四周是不变的调笑碰杯声，离得最近的一桌，牛郎与客人正互相喂着肉麻的爱语。大野听得真切，眼神飘忽不定，偶尔与相叶对上，又尴尬地转开。

相叶倒没他这么多顾虑，兴致勃勃地来回转头，四下看着，时不时提出些突然浮上脑海的疑问。他手里还捧着名册，随意打开往封面一侧翻，点着松本的照片，很是兴奋地跟大野嘀咕：“那个人真的是牛郎啊！No.1的还是！好厉害——”

大野不知道该如何接这话，漠然笑了笑。

可能相叶自己也觉得不适合，最终，他只选了几个排位中等偏上、与大野说过几句话的人。

大野在这家店里混了个脸熟，他又好说话，几个牛郎落座，便开始与他嬉皮笑脸。有两个牛郎坐到相叶那边，笑着劝酒，说这么一帮人总得喝个五六瓶冬佩利。

相叶很快与他们聊开，他带了足够的钱，点了些酒果，接着就问起牛郎们平时工作的事。

“那多简单，表情严肃点，近距离说‘如果今晚放你走了，下次你还会回到我身边吗？’就行了。”

聊到平时常用的固客手段，牛郎还捏着相叶的下巴，给他演示了一遍。

相叶玩得似乎挺开心，嘴角抖抖，忍着笑，很配合地回应道：“那今晚也别让我走了。”

……说起来，他这位老熟人还挺喜欢这么跟人胡闹的。大野灌了两口酒，随口说道：“你们这里还接待男性顾客啊。”

“接的，都是钱嘛。”坐在他旁边的牛郎坏笑着比了个世俗的手势。“不过很少有那种客人，毕竟来来往往都是女孩子，可能被看成异类，街上还开了不少‘那边’的店，没必要来我们这种地方。”

大野下意识想问松本有没有过类似的客人，想了想，配合着香槟，将提问咽入腹中。

问了又如何？不过是平添烦恼。

他恍惚看着头顶的水晶灯，酒气被一旁的声音突然拍散：“大野桑？”

男人狼狈地回过头。松本站在过道里，挑眉看着他们这一桌人。青年穿的不是牛郎的打扮，气势比平素多了几分不怒自威。

同桌的牛郎比大野先开口：“副店长，你怎么下来了。”

大野心下冒火，明明他专门找了松本不工作的日子来，还是被青年撞上了这样一幕。

另一个牛郎也不识好歹地抱上他肩膀，对松本嘿嘿笑着：“抱歉啦副店长，你的客人被我们抢了，我们会和大野桑开开心心玩一晚上的。”

“别闹了，”大野把他的胳膊拉下去，看向等着他开口解释的松本：“这是我的责任编辑，他需要了解这里的情况，我就带他来看看。”

松本这才挑着眉，不置可否地应了一声。

不知是否是因为工作时间外，青年今天脸上没什么笑容，他轮廓生得深，表情一冷下去，看起来很像生气。大野不太敢与他对视，低头看看桌面，想等他主动离开。

然而松本却说道：“我忙得差不多了，陪你们坐会儿吧。你们要是没接待好，可能会影响我们店的名声。”

他像是没注意到大野错愕的视线，堂而皇之地坐了下来，还与相叶握了握手：“你好。”

相叶微笑道：“你好，我们家大野桑一直承蒙你关照了。”

松本的手在空中顿了顿，随后平静地收了回去。

“你们关系很好啊。”青年笑着看向大野。

相叶替他回答道：“大野桑是我大学的前辈，他学艺术，我学艺术鉴赏，毕业以后过了几年，我们两个在杂志社遇上，后来才熟起来的。”

时隔几年再重逢，怪命运的。相叶说着，跟大野相视一笑。

大野苦笑：“这话你都说了多少次了，也不嫌烦。”

牛郎们起哄说该庆祝一下，劝起了酒。大野多喝了几杯，站起身，去找洗手间，然而回来一看，座位发生了些变化。松本坐在最外围，身边多出块空间。青年与里面的人说着什么，似乎没有注意到大野。

男人窘在原地，想打断他们的对话，松本却先抬起头，疑惑道：“大野桑？怎么不坐？位子都给你空出来了。”

这下大野骑虎难下，只能磨蹭着坐到松本身边。相叶有些醉了，没有注意到他的为难，隔着些距离，跟大野打了几个招呼。

这位置处在边缘，参与不进对话，松本又时不时侧过身看里侧的几个人，大野本就猫背，被他一挡，更是什么都融不进去，只能干坐着喝酒，偶尔对抛来的话题敷衍地笑笑。

理所当然，他醉得很快。体温一上涨，他无意识地搓着手臂与脖颈，迷迷糊糊地数起高脚杯的倒影。

坐在他旁边的人第一时间发现了他的异样：“大野桑，你还好吗？”

这时候你倒是很敏锐啊。大野在心里吐槽，嘴上只黏黏糊糊地说着“没事”。

相叶看好戏似的笑着：“你醉得也太快了，我还没待够呢。”

“那相叶桑你先玩吧，我送大野桑回去。”

害他喝成这样的人似乎说了什么。大野懒洋洋地眨着眼，被旁边的人扶起身，由他带着，磕磕绊绊地走到店外。

清凉的空气将大野的醉意冲淡了些。男人坐在副驾驶座里，听着车门开闭，偏着脑袋，看后视镜里松本的身影。

“……出租车呢……？”大野问。

松本淡淡回答道：“我送你回去。你住在哪儿？”

怎么感觉还在生气？

……怪吓人的。

大野蜷在座位里，很小声地抱了串地名。车很快启动，温度上升，加上一路平稳，男人眼一闭，昏睡过去。

再睁开眼，面前有块温暖的黑暗。大野双眼迷蒙地划了两下。那遮蔽动了动，低声道：“醒了？先别动，我帮你把安全带解开，一会儿扶你上楼。”

这声音很熟悉。大野被面前的体温蛊惑，伸出手，环住了对方的身体。

“……？！大野桑？”

那人好像被吓了一跳，挣扎着想退开。大野一边脸颊压在他肩上，被顶了几下，更加用力地扯住对方的衣服，不肯放他离开。

被抱住的人歪着身体，不好使力，挣了几下，没敌过醉酒者的力气，只能无奈地叹了口气：“怎么了？”

他不问还好，一问，大野的眼泪就啪地砸了下来。

怎么了？

他也不知道自己到底怎么了。

一头热地喜欢上，却只能借着酒精拥抱一下自己思慕的人。他怎么会落到这个地步？

他明明有好多喜欢装在心里，急切地想告诉对方，靠近一点，说上一句话，那些心情就膨胀几分，它们就撑在他齿间，活在他眼里。

他快被这些喜欢撑破了。醉酒的男人啜泣时嘴唇不住颤抖，无声地在松本耳边一遍遍表白。

听到他的哭声，青年不再挣扎，沉默了片刻，揽住他的腰，让二人的体温相贴。

背后的手掌轻轻地抚摸着，像深夜抚慰稚子的动作。大野整个人哭得发抖，闭上眼，推开了松本。

“对不起、”他推开车门冲了出去，对松本鞠了一躬：“对不起。”

话音未落，他便转过身，不顾身后的呼喊声，跑进了公寓楼。

坐在浴缸里，男人静静看着对面瓷砖上逐渐成形的水珠，等待它缓缓流下。

水声响在空荡荡的浴室里。他眨眨眼，抬起手，擦了擦眼角。

忘记吧。他看向水底。流动的水面没有映出他的面容。

再这样下去，总有一天，他会因为无法忍耐，做出令自己后悔的事来。

令某人的记忆消失，相当于扭转人类的思想，是许愿的大忌。

违背神明制定规则的人，一定会受到神的惩罚。

大野握住双手，忍受着对于未知的不安，在心底默念。

忍受剧痛也好，失去手脚也好，不管是什么惩罚，我都可以接受。

只要能让我忘记对那个人的喜欢，让我能以普通朋友的身份呆在他身边。

——求求你，让我忘记吧。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很卡文。不长。

19.

……

…………嗯？

他缓缓睁开眼。

似乎什么都没有变。大野不解地看向水中。

紧握在一起的双手，以前被认识的长者评价为筋肉质的双腿。他动动脚趾。一切完好无损，也没什么地方行动不便。

大野不信邪地站起身。水面拖拽着躯体，发出埋怨的哗啦声。他扶着浴缸沿，站到洗面台前，指尖触摸着自己的面孔。

没有发生任何变化。还是那副八字眉下垂眼，没什么霸气的模样。

他清了清嗓子，声音一如既往。

…………许愿失效了？

大野皱起眉，努力回忆松本的相貌。先前光是念起对方的名字，他的胸口就不由自主发紧，与之相比，现在想到青年，他的心情要轻松许多。

没有无法宣泄的压迫，也没有想触摸拥抱对方的欲望。那些喜欢像被一刀切除，随着水流，消失得干干净净，余下的只有想到松本笑容时温暖的感情。

大野顿时松了口气，单相思交给了神明，心底多余出来的空虚和失落总能想办法弥补，虽然还不知道到底会迎来什么惩罚，但总归实现了愿望，今后可以堂堂正正地面对松本。

先休息吧。说不定明天一早出门，他就被车撞了也说不定。大野擦了擦身体，临踏出浴室前，转头望向镜子。

对面的人面容忧虑，又带了些疲惫的解脱，看向他的一眼，像是在问他：这样真的好吗？

大野回过头，匆匆关上拉门，从那质问下逃了出去。

第二天一早，大野睁开眼，重新确认了一遍自己的身体状况。

能跑能跳，一切正常。

他给自己倒了杯水，坐到沙发上，还没想好接下来该做什么，手机突然震动了一下。

大野点开屏幕，皱起眉。松本给他发了条信息。

男人心下有些乱，他现在不必遮遮掩掩，但昨天晚上的失态很难解释。

好在松本的信息中只字未提昨夜的事，只简短写了两行：“早上好，昨天休息得好吗？店里人说相叶桑把手机忘下了，我联系不上他，是等他自己来取还是你来帮他拿回去？”

大野挠挠后颈，按下回复：“早上好。昨天我喝的有点多，抱歉，给你们添麻烦了。我这就过去取。”

时间尚早，牛郎店不会营业。大野给店长小坂打了个电话，确认他在以后，简单洗漱一番，走出了家门。

他赶到店里，拿到手机，正准备走，小坂叫住他：“昨天晚上发生了什么事吗？”

大野愣住，犹豫着问道：“……什么事？”

小坂耸了耸肩：“MJ他半夜给我打电话，说是出了场小车祸，要请一天假。然后他今天早上就联系你了。”

大野不敢置信地睁大双眼：“车——什么？！”

“车头灯撞坏了，人没受伤。”店长随意地一摆手：“请假也是去处理保险什么的。等他来了你自己听他说吧。”

大野惊疑不定地看着他。店里的No.1若是真出了事，对方的态度想必不会这么轻慢。他拿出手机，想了想，抿起唇，又将它收了起来。

松本没主动跟他说，也许是不想让他担心。

男人先去了趟杂志社，相叶还没有来，大野托前台转交手机后，坐上了回程的电车。

这一天，他始终难以定下心，过十几分钟，便拿起手机犹豫一番，到了下午，他给松本打了个电话，然而电子音嘟了几遍，转进了语音信箱。

第二天，他起了个大早，又打了一次电话，依旧没有人接。

一些糟糕的预想似乎正在转为现实。大野越发心慌，顾不上其他，打车直奔店去了。

大清早的，繁华街上只能看到几个喝到烂醉的行人。店已经关了，清洁工也不在。大野敲不开门，干脆坐到门外，心急如焚地等待松本的出现。

小坂比松本来得早，看见大野，问他要不要进店里坐。男人摇摇头，拒绝了他的好意。

大野就这么等了三个多小时，终于，有熟悉的声音在他身前响起：“大野桑？”

他猛地抬起头，对上松本诧异的目光。

“怎么在这儿坐着？最近天气转冷了，小心着凉。”

青年边说着，边向大野伸出手。大野上上下下打量着他，见他除了眼底有些乌青，其余似乎没什么大碍，终于稍稍放心，握住他的手，顺势站起身。

大野说明了一下自己的来意：“我听说你出车祸了，给你打了几个电话，没人接，就想来看看你的情况。”

松本眨了眨眼，视线移开了些：“啊……嗯，我自己不小心，撞上了车库门，没什么大事。”

他说着，按了按肩膀，活动了一下脖颈。那只手方才一直垂着。大野这才注意到他手背上蒙了块纱布。

他又慌张起来：“你的手怎么了？”

“这个？”松本看看自己的手背，不好意思地笑笑：“一不小心把热水壶打翻了，手机也被水淹了，所以没接到你的电话。”

青年注意到大野铁青的脸色，还笑着安慰他：“别太在意，就是我自己不小心，这两天没睡好。”

大野已经听不进他的话。男人此刻脑中转的，全都是幼时听来的，关于许愿与制限的传说。

造物主担忧孱弱的人类是否能在弱肉强食的世界里生存，因此赐予他们被祝福的力量。然而这份祝福带有两份限制。

第一，不得用愿望伤害人类。

第二，愿望的规模不得超出个人因果的范畴。

一旦违背以上两点，现实便会与期望背道而驰，变成其最不想看到的局面。

他许愿的对象根本不能算是神明，说是恶魔才恰当。

明明是他许下的心愿，在天秤的另一头，却可能被放上了他最不想伤害的人的生命。

大野看着眼前温和笑着的人，被恐慌与罪恶感冻住整颗心脏。


	9. Chapter 9

20.

“……大野桑。”

被点名的人应了一声：“嗯？”

“……”松本不无困扰地歪了下头：“你有什么话想跟我说吗？”

大野摇了摇头。

松本的眉头更疑惑地皱起来：“……那你一直跟着我做什么？”

“有吗？”大野含糊道：“我没注意。”

“…………你随便吧……但是你确定要跟着我进厕所吗？”

大野反驳的话说得很软很黏，有点死缠烂打着撒娇的意味：“我也想去嘛，不是跟着你。”

松本眨眨眼，无奈地转过头，推开了洗手间的门。

前面的人明显在躲他，向着隔间去了。大野扁扁嘴，站在洗手池旁边，放空大脑，不去想自己现在的行为该称作什么罪行。

不多时，门另一边响起水声。松本走出来，看见守在外面的大野，眉头与嘴角都跳了几跳。

大野低着头，跟在青年身后，又走回坐席间。

今天松本没有客人，除了他自己，目前还没有人过问大野的诡异举动。好在松本没有主动赶他，不知是出于绅士风度还是不好撕破脸，即使大野黏着自己不放，也顶多在工作时礼貌地请他去休息室外坐一会儿。

大野坐在门对面的沙发上发呆。

他有些后悔了。从他喜欢上松本那一刻开始，事情就注定不可挽回。结果他偏偏选择用错误的方式修正，现在又用错误的方式弥补。再这么下去，不说他能否作为朋友待在松本身边，首先他应该担心松本会不会报警抓他。

大野掂量不清惩罚的规模。不食人间烟火的上位存在可能将惩罚设置在短短几天内，也可能让这诅咒伴随松本一生。

不说远的，就算是短短几天，大野也无法确保松本的安全。松本总会下班回家，到时候大野只能干着急——他总不能追到人家里去。

在他沉思的当口，兜里的手机突然响起来。大野接了电话：“喂？”

打电话的是公寓管理人：“您好，请问是401号房的大野智先生吗？”

对面人的语气听起来急促又沉重，大野皱起眉，换了只手拿手机：“是我。有什么事？”

“非常抱歉，公寓下水管道因堵塞炸裂了，具体损失我们会另外联系您核实，大概需要两到三周维修，真的非常抱歉。”

大野傻眼了：“维修？……那这段时间公寓还能住人吗？”

“呃……住是能住的、只是不能用水，入厕洗浴什么的可能会比较麻烦……”

对面又连着说了几次抱歉。大野挂断电话，呆呆地看了一会儿屏幕，转头去敲松本的休息室门。

“能借我用下电脑吗？”他问松本。对方一偏头，拉开门，放他进了房间。

大野等松本关掉之前工作用的表格界面，凑过去，不太灵活地敲上自己住的地区，搜索关联栏下面就是“管道炸裂”的关键字。

大野点进社会新闻，读了几行，皱起眉。有人把死掉的宠物扔进马桶，造成了这次事故。尸体被抛弃前，毛皮里埋进了几只虫子，整个管道都遭了殃，一拆开，乌乌泱泱一大群往外跑。保洁公司决定拆掉重灾区重装，所以要花些时间。

松本送过大野，知道他家地址，跟着看了两眼，转头问大野：“这是你住的地方吧？”

大野点点头，视线没离开屏幕：“嗯。”

“接下来怎么办？维修期间能住人吗？”

大野叹了口气：“管理人刚才给我打电话，说两三周以内用不了水。”

“那不就是不能住了吗。”松本干巴巴地陪他叹气：“你有地方住吗？”

大野没注意到他的神情，只当他在循序渐进地问客套话，随口答道：“没，我老家最近也在装修，我姐姐要待产，相叶桑有女朋友。——这么算起来我朋友还挺少的。”

说到一半，大野自嘲地笑了笑。

也不能说没有，只是事发突然，很难开口。他想着，动动鼠标，查起百元旅馆和漫画咖啡厅的价格比较。

看清他查的东西，松本撑在电脑桌上的手肘歪了一下，过了两秒，青年问道：“要来我家住吗？”

“……哈诶？”

大野被出乎预料的问话惊得声音变了调，愣头愣脑地看向他。松本噗嗤一声笑出来：“来我家住一段时间吗？我的公寓分主卧次卧，浴室衣柜不共通，你不用担心被我打扰。”

大野眨眨眼，再眨眨眼：“……诶？……？？是我去打扰你吧？——不对、为什么、我——”

松本苦笑：“你说什么呢？我一句都没听懂。”

大野整理了一下要说的内容：“……不会打扰你吗？”

“不会的，我家大得有点空，我觉得你也打扰不到。”

“那，房租什么的、”

“没事，”松本摇摇头：“次卧本来也没人用，顶多偶尔我朋友来住一晚。你帮忙打扫下就好。吃饭什么的可以到时候再说。”

青年的态度有点微妙的积极，像在搞推销。

……他莫不是把自己今天缠着他的原因想成找他借宿了吧。

大野越想越觉得可能，毕竟自己之前一直吞吞吐吐，的确像有求于人。

但这邀请于大野实在有利无害。他本来就担心松本，现在又不必为单相思提心吊胆，松本也不像家里家外两副面孔的人。

沉思良久，他点点头，“……好吧。那就麻烦你了。”

事情敲定，执行起来就容易许多。松本载了大野一程，等他收拾出必需品，装了个小包，便带他一起回了家。

不出所料的，松本的住处是港区豪奢地带的高级公寓楼。如他所言，房子的占地面积的确够大。男人被带着一间间介绍房间时甚至觉得惶恐。

他搞版税吃饭，赚的不少，但也没到连衣帽间都占50平方米的程度。

最后，松本领他回到次卧，说道：“差不多就是这些，你自己看吧，应该也要收拾下行李什么的吧？我去泡点香草茶，今天一天挺辛苦的，喝了茶早点休息吧。”

大野犹在云里雾里地记着房子的构造，点点头，放下包，拿了几样充电器出来，突然想起自己最大的目的，忙冲出去，转了几个房间，找到了松本。

青年从上方橱柜里拿出茶具。一旁电水壶嗡嗡响着。他看见大野，奇怪道：“还有什么事吗？”

松本刚换了居家装，一套宽松的运动服，氛围和他平时有些不同。大野顿了顿，才回答道：“没什么，就是…想问问你有没有什么我能帮忙的。”

松本笑笑：“就是泡个茶而已。没事，你坐吧。一会儿就好了。”

大野还是不放心，晃到桌台前，眼珠乱转。

青年大概以为他是好奇，任他在周围转悠，转身去拿烧开的水壶，往茶壶里加了些沸水。

玻璃壶内液体颜色很快转为淡草绿。松本给大野和自己各倒了一杯香草茶。男人有些为难地看着手中的杯子，小心地吹了吹表面，抿了一小口，烫得五官全缩到一起。

对面的人不怕这温度，喝了几口，看着大野的反应直笑，转身拿了块冰，加到他杯中。

大野双手捧着马克杯，等冰块炸开，再慢慢融化，终于放心地将杯沿对上嘴唇。温热且透着花香的液体入口，清香充斥鼻腔。他停了停，忍不住轻叹。

“——疼、”

大野一惊。松本捏着拇指，抱歉地冲他笑笑：“不小心碰到了。”

男人忙凑到他身边，顺着他的视线望去。刀具架上菜刀露在外面一截，也许是松本之前用时没注意。

找事件的起因已经没必要了。大野慌得不行，一个劲地问：“创可贴呢？创可贴在哪里？”

“没事，就是小伤。已经不出血了。”

说着，松本还把拇指给大野看了看。男人握住他的手腕，又担忧地看看他另一只蒙着纱布的手，罪恶感又汹涌起来，差点涨上眼眶。

“你……”

他抬起头，刚准备告诉松本他这些伤的缘由，不曾想，直接撞进了对方的注视里。

那眼神过于温柔了，几乎是盛满了脉脉温情，跌进去，能将人溺死在其中。大野指尖一抖，出于求生本能一般迅速低下头，不敢看那双曾经蛊惑过自己的眼睛。

“我没事了。谢谢你。早点睡吧。”

晚安的道别响在上方。大野看着松本退开一步，自己眼前亮了些。

就在他以为青年要离开时，对方突然微俯下身，在他脸颊上轻吻了一下。

这个吻很轻，一瞬而过，没有回声。大野睁大双眼，呆如木鸡地看着松本端着茶杯离去的身影。

——刚才发生了什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我一个人住，我的房子还蛮大的，欢迎你来我家玩。”（你滚
> 
> 其实这部分换视角特别傻白甜，所以……好在没有换（。）


	10. Chapter 10

21.

“大野桑，早上好。”

“……早上好。”

走出房间，松本刚好经过，与他打了声招呼。

青年似乎刚沐浴过，发丝蓬软，肤色淡红，尽管眼下的乌青没有消去，但看上去很放松。大野瞥了他几眼，抿起唇，心态有些不平衡。

自己彻夜难眠，导致他失眠的始作俑者倒是很自在。

显然，松本没有捕捉到大野的异样，走在前面，去厨房拿了瓶自制蔬菜汁，转头问大野：“早饭想吃什么？”

男人疑惑地盯着他手中透着深绿色的玻璃杯，摇摇头：“我一会儿出去自己买就行，不麻烦你了。”

“……”松本挑眉看了看他，不再坚持，小声说了句这样啊，转过身，拿了几片面包，做起三明治。

青年的背影看上去莫名失落。大野皱起眉，只当自己看错，拿着备用钥匙，下楼去附近的便利店买了些食物和矿泉水。

他还没从昨晚的震惊中恢复过来，能远离松本最好，省得心慌意乱。

就当他大惊小怪好了。松本可以把亲吻当成工作的一环，轻吻下脸颊，也许对他来说只是象征亲昵的小玩笑，或是偏欧美风的礼节。但大野习惯不来，他只对自己真心喜欢的人主动，对其他人更偏向于动动嘴皮子调侃。亲吻在他心里的价值几乎和恋爱画等号。松本可以不放在心上，大野却做不到。

好在现在他已经忘记对松本的喜欢了，不然哪是失眠一个晚上的事。男人叹了口气，放下包装袋，举起水瓶灌了两口。

要确保松本的安全，同时与他保持一定距离。大野盘算着，看看房间，才想起自己该向松本确认下是否介意他作画。颜料的油脂味道并不刺鼻，但毕竟与这种高级公寓格格不入。而且涮笔调色一类的工作很容易弄脏地板。

大野本以为松本会介意，然而对方听说这些，不仅没面露难色，反倒激动起来，主动请缨帮他挑选。

“阳台怎么样？光线很好，而且空间够大。”

——这里是阳台吗……我还以为是休息区……

大野扶着软椅，向卧室的方向望去，只能看到几扇门。他摇摇头：“太远了，不太方便。”

“那书房呢？”松本又领着他往回走，“够安静，离洗手间很近，也方便你换水。”

大野看看四周，左思右想，决定先放下矜持，问道：“你今天打算在家做什么？”

“我？”

松本偏了偏头，对大野的问题很疑惑似的：“我会在午饭前做些健身，下午要出去一趟。”

大野坚定道：“那我在你健身房的隔壁画就行。”

青年愣了一秒，似无奈似害羞地笑起来：“……诶？为什么？”

“房子太大了，我一个人定不下心。”

大野随口扯了个理由，怕松本对他的纠缠生厌，视线抬起，语气放软了些：“……不行吗？”

“……”松本浓密的睫毛上下晃了晃，回答得吞吞吐吐：“啊、嗯…也不是不行……”

他的动摇很好懂。大野在心里握拳，决定趁松本没有反悔，先把东西搬到目的地。他带着画具箱左顾右盼地找到健身房，绕到隔壁的休息室，把工具和画板放好。

松本跟在他身后，帮他架起画架，等他安置完，才走进健身房。

大野习惯了听音乐工作，但完全与外界隔绝，若是松本出事，他可能注意不到。男人戴了一只耳机，偷偷摸到门边，上上下下打量了一遍。器具看上去固定得都很牢固，应该是为了减少地震影响。松本正在做拉伸，背对着大野，没有察觉他的视线。

大野松了一口气，坐回去，拿起笔，静下心描画。

为得佳人一笑，恋爱中的主人公不惜一掷千金，然而恋人的光鲜与绚烂太过耀眼，不同阶级的追求者接踵而至。主人公终于发现，恋人许下的愿望即是“被爱”。

扭转所有相遇之人的思想，获得他们无条件的爱情。作为代价，恋人将永远无法获得真正的爱，只能被无尽的面具与虚假包围，度过终生。

包括主人公在内，没有人会重视其中内涵，他们爱追求的，只是神明降下的“被爱”的概念。

“看上去好冷清啊。”

大野被身后的声音弄得陡然一惊，忙回过头。

松本的视线从画纸上落下来，对他笑笑：“抱歉，吓到你了？我还以为你听到我的脚步声了。”

青年用手指了指自己左边的耳朵——大野没戴耳机的那侧。

大野一阵脸红，画久了，居然忘记关注隔壁房间的动静。好在青年看上去似乎没什么异常。他擦擦鼻尖，问：“你刚才说什么？”

松本突然笑起来，转身去拿了盒湿巾，俯下身，按住他肩膀。大野怔怔地看着他突然接近的五官，鼻尖一凉，眨眨眼，糊里糊涂地目送面前的阴影褪去。

松本给他看了看湿巾上的颜料，眼里仍带着笑意：“小心点。”

“谢谢…”大野胸口发闷，垂着头，把那张沾了绿色的湿巾接过去，挂到了画架上。

松本一手扶在他椅背上，回答起他刚才的问题：“我刚才说这副画看上去感觉很冷清，是我解读错了吗？”

男人摇摇头。这部分描绘的是主人公恋人的心境，松本的理解没有错。但画还没出版，他不能解释太多。好在对方没有问下去，手扶在原处，站在他身后，静静看他继续作画。

大野以为自己会觉得别扭，但松本不打扰他，慢慢的，他放松下来，沉浸在自己的世界里。

不知过了多久。时间像被无限延长，令大野几乎要忘记松本的存在，但又仿佛一晃而过，身后的人影过于恰到好处地填补进他作画的空间，自然地与他度过了这段短暂的时光。

钟声隔着几层墙壁遥遥传来。松本直起腰，看了看手表：“1点了，我一会儿要出门。——对了，你吃午饭了吗？”

经他一提，大野才想起自己搁置在房间里的便利店便当。之前一直在集中注意力，空腹的感觉并不强烈。他嗯了一声：“我不饿。你要去哪儿？我能陪你一起吗？”

可能松本终于觉得他太缠人，拒绝了他：“不太适合，你还是在家继续工作吧。”

说完，他又拍拍大野的肩膀：“我去换衣服了。别忘了吃饭。”

大野垂着眉眼看他离开房间，叹了口气。

松本整理好行装，走下玄关，弯下腰换鞋。借住者的拖鞋介入视野。他抬起头，把耳边的碎发挽起来，问：“怎么了？”

大野八字眉拧得死紧，心不甘情不愿地撅着嘴，语气还是透着些黏：“路上一定小心，注意安全。”

松本微微睁大双眼，向大野迈了一步。男人警觉地直起背，一手按住昨晚被亲吻的地方。

看他如惊弓鸟的模样，青年噗嗤一声笑出来，踏上玄关，直接在大野手背上吻了一下。

男人被戏弄得有点炸了：“你——”

“谢谢，我会小心的。”

松本没有接他的话，走到门前，回头冲他笑笑：“等我回来。”

逗他很好玩吗。大野忿忿地想着，坐回画架前。

工作性质，他不需要外出。跟得太紧，松本真会把他当跟踪狂。所以现在他只能在家熬着。

如果能跟松本挑明，事情也许会好办很多。大野用笔杆撑着太阳穴，苦恼地在调色板上戳了几个色块。

但那就代表他需要坦白之前的真心和蒙骗。松本可能会对他产生顾虑，等事情告一段落，就会拒绝与大野交流。

就算开诚布公，大野又该怎么保护松本呢？人类无法抗衡神明的力量，假如上苍执意夺走松本的生命，大野必然无能为力。

“…………”

男人烦躁地挠了挠头。

要是松本真出了什么事，作为赎罪，他也自杀算了。要不然他会责怪自己一辈子。

下定决心，大野瞪向画板，重新抬起笔。

22.

松本推开家门时，已经到了傍晚。深秋凉夜，天色早磨为浓墨。他换着鞋，看见鞋柜里摆的陌生运动鞋，嘴角弯了弯。

“大野桑？你在吗？”

松本走了几个房间，皱起眉，迈进大野上午作画的房间。果然，男人还在工作。

他敲了敲房门：“大野桑，我回来了。”

大野后知后觉地回过头，摘下耳机，“你回来啦。感觉怎么样？有不舒服的地方吗？”

他边说着边走过来，视线在松本身上到处飘。青年被他问得奇怪，“我？我还好啊——”

“——咕…”

他的话突然被打断了。松本拧起眉，看向表情微妙起来的大野：“你没吃饭？”

“忘了。”大野眼珠转了转，没有对上他的视线：“没事，我早上买的便当还没碰，一会儿热一下就能吃。”

松本眉间皱纹更深，去厨房转了一圈，隔了老远便对大野喊：“你是不是连午饭都没吃？冰箱里的东西也没碰。”

大野有点接不住松本的质问，洗了手，去拿便当盒，打哈哈道：“我忘了嘛……反正也不是一次两次了，我本来吃的就少，不会怎么样的。”

他正辩解着，松本按住他手里的便当，拿了过去，看了看：“这个营养不平衡。我给你做点东西吃，等我一下，很快就好。”

“不用那么麻烦、”

“没什么麻烦的，”松本立刻驳回了他的意见：“你喝点温水。茶壶在你手边。——我就说你抱起来怎么那么瘦……”

听到他的低喃，大野不禁愣住，才想起这番风波之前自己喝醉时做的事，脸一热，不吭声了。

松本做了意面和沙拉，他速度的确很快，应该是经常做这两种食物。大野没什么忌口，加上松本手艺不错，边吃边夸，不多时便结束了一餐。

据松本所说，他在外面吃过晚饭，但他没有放大野一人，一直坐在餐桌对面，笑眯眯地看着男人脸颊一鼓一鼓，还拒绝了大野帮忙洗碗的请求。

“要是今天不画了，你可以去收拾一下画具。如果明天还要用那个房间，就那么放着也没关系。”

吃饱喝足，大野也终于觉出了点工作一整天的疲倦。刚好现在画的画已经进行到最后的修整阶段，他点点头：“好吧。”

清理过地面，大野站起身，看着自己的画，慢悠悠地打了个呵欠。他想了想，回到次卧，准备去洗个澡。

松本教过他热水器的使用方法。大野简单冲洗了一番，围了条毛巾，擦着头发走出来。

桌上多了盒切好的哈密瓜。男人捻着插在果肉里的叉子尾端，无意识地长出了一口气。

“啊，对了、大野桑，刚才我听见你洗澡，就把水果放你桌子上了。刚从冰箱里拿出来。你多放一会儿，免得吃了肚子疼。”

门外传来一阵脚步声，伴随着松本的叮嘱。大野肩膀一跳，与迈进房间的青年四目相对。

忘记这是在别人家里，该关门了。男人尴尬地嘿嘿笑了笑，手无所适从地抓着毛巾，也不知道该不该遮掩身体。

——算了。都是男人。

他松开右手，对犹在门边站着的松本说：“谢谢。劳烦你费心了。”

“……没什么。”

青年的表情有些奇怪，眉头深锁，但不像在生气，隔着几米远，目光在大野身上游移了一圈，低声道：“大野桑真的是男的啊……”

“……？？要不然呢？我又不是前凸后翘的女孩子。”

大野拍了拍自己平坦的胸口。

而且他长得顶多只能算有些中性，没有女气到会认错的程度吧？

在他疑惑的注视下，松本叹了口气，小声说了句没什么，转身离开了房间。


	11. Chapter 11

23.

松本的微妙情绪只持续了一晚。第二天早上，大野与他在客厅里对上照面时，青年打着哈欠，边倒茶，边跟他打招呼：“早上好。”

“早上好。”大野看他脸色透出困倦，问道：“没睡好？”

“工作习惯熬夜了，早上起不来。”松本说着，又打了个哈欠。他皱起眉，用力眨眨眼：“最近这几天睡得不太好，总做梦。”

大野想起他眼圈下方的乌青一直没消，不禁在意起来，想出点什么法子，一时间又想不起来多少解决方案，站在原地呆了两秒。

松本却自己岔开了话题：“今天打算做什么？我明天去店里。今天中午有美容院的人来，下午我会去趟银座，可能在那边吃晚饭。你要一起去吗？”

大野一惊：“美、美容院？”

“嗯，做些护理和按摩。——不需要那么惊讶吧？最近上门服务的店变多了，挺方便的。”

可能是他的表情太过滑稽，松本说到一半，忍俊不禁地放下茶杯，多解释了一句。

大野模棱两可地应了一声，偏着头，说：“我没什么打算，估计就是画画。”

“那下午跟我一起出去？”

大野点了点头。松本微笑起来，眉脚愉快地轻扬了一下。

大野不擅长揣度人心，此前与松本接触，一半时间都是在牛郎店内，隔了几层角色与身份的屏障，就更不容易推测对方的感情。但松本在家时不怎么遮掩，双眼藏不住心事，他五官生得立体，表情的细微变化也比常人突出。那种率直让他鲜活了许多——至少不再是晚会中途与客人在角落接吻的那个MJ。

……不过他保养也是为了客人吧。

思考又回到灰暗地带。大野垂下头，手僵在半空，回过神来，像要擦掉什么似的，用手腕蹭了蹭耳侧的头发。

现在他对松本没那方面的心思，何必去在意那些事。

午餐是松本点的寿司外卖。青年的说辞是一不小心点成了三人份，要分一半给他。大野本想拒绝，然而昨天买的便当已经被松本以过期的名义处理了。他专门换盘子装了大野那半份寿司，放在画架旁的小柜上，说不吃可以一直放到坏掉。

算上被邀约的晚饭，松本该不是想这么投喂他几个星期吧？

大野咽下最后一口醋饭，越想越觉得有可能。他食量小，三人份的寿司分一半给他，怎么他也不可能吃出个七分饱来。松本跟他吃过几次饭，也许估算过他的饭量。

刚才大野要付一半钱，也被松本婉拒了，说是计算起来麻烦，如果大野在意，可以晚上请客。

大野喝了些水清嗓，去漱了口，走回房间，鬼使神差地，又转到松本的卧室。

门开着，松本躺在按摩床上，身上盖着薄毯。美容师坐在床边，双手正在他面部轻柔地按压。

青年听见动静，往门口瞥了一眼，冲大野“唔”了一声：“吃饱了吗？”

果然是在投喂他。大野腹诽，乖乖地点了点头，见松本没露出抵触的表情，好奇地走近些，观察起美容师的动作。

这光景很奇妙。大野没进过美容院，也没看过男人做脸部护理。但松本意外的嵌合。美容师手指活动时，青年长长的睫毛偶尔扇动一下，像接受梳毛的猫咪，觉得舒适了，便懒洋洋地晃晃尾巴。

换成化妆应该也很适合吧……大野想着，又凑近了些。

松本仰起下颌，用女性的口吻与他开玩笑：“我漂亮吗？”

大野也用夸张的严肃语气回道：“特别漂亮。”

美容师和松本都笑起来。大野看着青年微笑时眯起的双眼，在心里加了一句：还很可爱。

24.

“到了。”

大野闻声睁开眼，看看车窗外，有些糊涂：“这是哪儿？”

“先下车。”松本解开安全带，推开车门。大野照做，站到水泥地上，抬头看看四周。这是片夹在两栋楼间的小停车场，两边都是陌生的建筑，对面则是2层纵向矮楼，正门上方是巨大的牌匾，再往旁边看，紧挨的高楼上方挂着一面人像，照片下方有许多粉红字体。

大野看向松本：“你要去风俗店？”

松本正在调电子停车场的计时器，“嗯？……不是。今天不去。”

——今天不去？那你是预定要去还是已经去过了？

大野憋着疑问，心情复杂地又看了眼高处的招牌。

“好了。”松本走出停车场，对大野笑笑：“走吧。”

大野犹存着点别扭，没转过头直视他，只是随口问道：“去哪儿？”

“不去哪儿，就在这附近闲逛。昨天我看见几家服装店，还有商场，陪我去看看吧。”

大野跟着他的步伐，想起昨天松本的确外出过。

——那家风俗店不会也是昨天来的吧？

大野恹恹地想着，看到松本被服装店的店员簇拥着夸赞时，心情越发沉重。

松本还是跟女性站在一起看上去更自然些。

就算同伴是男性，至少也该是身高相似，与他同样气度相貌都足够卓越的人。

他陪松本逛了一个下午，因为不想招来误解，面上始终是轻松平静的，没有泄露什么。

到了晚上，松本让他选自己想吃的，大野找了家拉面店，两人吃过晚饭，便踏上了返程。

大野本想回家以后钻进房间休息，然而松本叫住他，问：“要陪我看会儿电影吗？我想请你帮我参考下。”

“什么电影？”

“都是这类型的。”松本给他看了看手中的碟片盒。大野看着包装上或拥抱或额头碰额头的男男女女，有些失语。

白天预约美容护理，陪着出去逛街，晚上回来看这种电影。

约会啊？

而且松本还是女朋友的角色。

松本翻着塑料盒，解释道：“可能是有点多，不过这是我作为性格参考的几个角色。我想总结下不同角色该用什么演技，也想请你帮我看看哪个角色观感比较好。”

大野眨眨眼，松了口气：“那好吧。”

25.

“你觉得怎么样？”

看了三部不同类型的爱情片，松本换着光盘，向大野问道。

男人挠挠头：“怎么样？嗯……都挺有意思的？”

“疑问句啊。”松本苦笑：“除了故事以外，台词和演技呢？”

大野点头道：“演技很厉害。我肯定说不出那么羞耻的台词。”

我说的不是那个……松本喃喃自语着，转过身，坐回沙发上。

“我想问的是，你觉得这些角色有魅力吗？”

大野一歪头，“当然了，不然你也不会选他们当性格原型吧？”

虽然长相也占了魅力的一大部分。这句话他没说出口。

听了他这话，松本像是与有荣焉地翘起嘴角，又问：“是吧，而且所有人都通过邂逅和恋爱有了一定成长。那你喜欢哪个角色？”

大野摇了摇头：“没有。”

松本吃惊道：“没有？——一个都没有？”

大野反而被他的惊讶弄得不知所措，仔细回想了一遍，再次摇摇头：“没有。因为不管角色再有魅力，带领他们成长的都是松本桑自己啊。松本桑比所有角色都更完整、更真实，所以我才——”

他猛地拉住话闸。松本还在等他接下来的话，看他面色一阵红一阵白，奇怪地盯着他。

大野眨眨眼，觉得自己快被尴尬和后悔活埋了。接下去他要说什么？所以我以前才会喜欢上你？

“我、我先去休息了、你也早点睡”

“？！大野桑？”

一时情急，实在想不到该如何收场。大野仓惶地站起身，撇下一句问候，慌里慌张地往房间逃。松本在他身后诧异地喊了一声。大野听见声音，越发慌乱，拖鞋绊到茶几下的毛毯里，猛地往前栽去。

“——”

回过神来，大野眨眨眼，似乎并没有感受到什么冲击。但眼前的景色转了角度。他微微抬起肩膀，身体一下子僵住。

松本的手正环在他胸腹间。青年给他当了缓冲，被他半压住身体，倒在地上。

“松……松本桑……？”

青年迟迟不松手。大野小心翼翼地转过头，然而背后的人突然收紧怀抱，他的视野被对方的肩头挡住，身体又是一阵僵直。

“……好细……”

耳边轻轻拂过一声呢喃。

那声音仿佛爱抚一般，将大野的脊背带得一颤。男人的嘴唇无意识地半启着，身后的体温和这个过于亲密的拥抱夺去了他思考的所有余力。

松本的鼻尖在他后颈处蹭了蹭。见大野痒得直抖，轻笑了几声，又低声道：“闻起来和我一样。……也对，毕竟是同款沐浴露和洗发水。”

他的双手仍停在大野的胸口和腰上。大野能感觉到发丝被什么温柔地压下去，当机中的大脑来不及想其中含义，松本便又说道：“不过还是有点不一样。大野桑闻起来有点甜，像奶香。”

在他嘴唇即将触碰到大野脖颈的前一秒，男人终于被逼近的气息惊得回过神，用力挣开松本的怀抱，膝盖蹭着躲远，站起身。

他大踏步走了两步，猛回过头，满面通红地控诉道：“别总开这种玩笑！会让人误会的！”

松本呆呆地躺在原地，看大野逃回房间，叹了口气，低声道：“我就是希望你误会啊……”

房门另一边，大野按着额头，重复着深呼吸，等待胸口难以平静的搏动平静下来。

脸颊燥热的温度终于降下去一些。他一屁股坐到床上，用手挡住双眼，满嘴的苦涩令他眉间紧皱。

“……混蛋、”

大野翻了个身，双手攥住被单。寒意自暴露在外的脊背渗入胸口。

蠢货。

傻瓜。

他冲着被褥，一遍遍重复着对自己的批判。

好了伤疤忘了疼。他明明比任何人都清楚那时的窘迫，怎么还没头没脑地往坑里跳。

他喘着气，抬起头，盯着冻得发白的指尖，在心底嘶吼着提醒自己。

——无论如何、

无论如何。

不能再陷入那样的境地了。绝对不行。


	12. Chapter 12

【暖灰】

1.5

初次见面时的印象，是五官长得很柔和、吐字不清的普通青年。

被店长介绍说是新来的，跟他握了握手，与偏中性的相貌相反，手掌相握时，力道和松开的时机都很利落。

尽管表情不知为何显得有些慌张，但内在应该比外表可靠些。我收回手，在心里下了结论。

经过调查，我的推断得到了证实。只凭外观完全看不出来，男人居然比我还大了3岁。不经常出席公共场合，担任月刊杂志的插画师，曾开过个展，算是小有名气的设计画家。

我曾路过举办他画展的展厅，当时陪客人逛街，商场地下1楼张贴着海报。可惜展会是预约制，留意过后，便不了了之了。

他的画很纤细，同时内容丰满，如果细看，笔触、细节、氛围……可以供人品味很久很久。每一幅画都像在讲述一个故事。

回过神来，我已经订了他目前为止出版的所有画集。

翻阅他的画作，是件令人愉快、也让人好奇的事。他把动物画得精细，装饰画得邃密，喜欢重复制作长相相似的粘土人像，把人脸结合到其他物品上，形成诡谲怪诞的风格。

我常有的毛病，看着作品，总会想知道作者眼中是怎样的世界。

那么，在这个人眼中，究竟映着什么风景呢？

5.5

吓了我一跳。

由華平时的确任性了点，但也没到见一个爱一个那么热烈的程度。毕竟成长的环境与常人不同，眼光高也是自然。

由被永久指名的我来说这话可能有些讽刺就是了。

倒也不是完全不能理解。正如她所说，男人的确长得很可爱，而且谈吐中带着种朴素的狡黠，嘴皮上下一碰，可以轻易吐出撩动人心弦的话语。

也不知是天性还是年轻时混迹过逍遥堆。

他应该是被家人关爱着长大的吧，之前看他和姐姐的关系也不错。对人没什么防备，提出期望时的神情温软得很，像在开玩笑，语气却很认真，让人不知该如何掂量他的真心。

画画时眼神则截然不同，他专注时会凸起一点下巴，看上去很滑稽。

但是只要看到他的作品，所有的嘲笑和质疑都会消失。

好奇被填满的速度追不上他带给我的新鲜感，很奇妙。

6.5

“我想知道你的名字。”

……

这人果然很适合当牛郎。

说的话也太让人害羞了，感觉我回答自己名字时耳根都是热的。

本名并不是什么秘密，一开始不告诉他，只是我突发的恶作剧罢了，没想到他会在这个时间点提出这个要求。

我的名字并没有那种程度的价值。虽然想这么说，但看到他仿佛收到什么珍宝一般欣喜的笑容，我又把话头咽了回去。

为了今天，我做了不少准备。可惜从见面起，男人脸上便始终挂着忧虑和不安。能这么轻易让他开心，感觉也不错。

11.5

被告白了。

对象是同性。

而且我们总共还没共处过太久吧？为什么会那么说？

自从认识这个人以来，我好像一直在被他的各种言行打得措手不及。

平时说话的氛围很慢，呆在一起会被治愈，但只要习惯他的步调，就很容易被他突如其来的一击搞得晕头转向。就像失去自己的主张一样，被他牵着走。

我不太喜欢这样，像个无头苍蝇，积累多年的修养和耐心在他面前全都失去作用。

不争气地害羞，不争气地心慌。

我明明是不想给人看自己的这一面的。

他说自己开玩笑时，我安心了不少。

倒不是对同性恋爱有什么抵触。只是我不明白他究竟喜欢我什么。想来想去，似乎也只能扯上性。如果是那种肤浅的理由，那令我感到好奇和在意的这个男人，和我的众多客人也没两样。

觉得他可爱是真的，喜欢他的画、喜欢他作画的手、喜欢他作品的世界观，这些也是不会动摇的。算上温和的性格，我希望能和他成为朋友，也不想把这份关系加上限期。

但是这种感情大概和想交往、恋爱的感情不同。

总之，好在这只是个玩笑。

14.5

我是真的喜欢看他画画。

被客人提醒以后，藏在角色后的我才意识到自己在做什么。

我扮演的角色与我不同，不会动摇，更不会因这点指摘而害羞。但影响角色行动的本心属于我自己，出于一点点恶作剧的心态，我夸奖起他的手，作出更狎昵的动作。

这种程度的接触，用在常客身上，她们还会觉得不满意。然而从他身上收获的效果却好得出乎意料。

看平时总让自己手忙脚乱的人惊慌，感觉相当不错。

男人羞恼的表情也很好，脸色羞红，眼中带着抹湿意，可爱得让人想继续作弄他。

明白了吗？这就是你以前戏弄我时我的窘迫。

带着不知所谓的胜利感，我松开了他的手。

16.5

不希望被客人束缚，是我的经验之谈。

会来牛郎店寻求安慰的人，本就容易沉惦一时温柔，以自己的需求解释所有事。床笫间的甜言蜜语，对男人来说，可能是诱来甜头的轻率哄骗，但对女性而言，可能就是发自真心的爱意。认知的不同，极易招来情感和付出的偏差。

我既不想哄骗某人，也不想被寻求安慰的人当做浮木勒死。而且很多时候起始只是玩乐，如果不注意脚下，被人一推便陷入深渊也说不定。

“我就是希望你能和重视你的人在一起——”

男人说到一半，声音止住，垂着眼眉，很后悔的样子。

可能是觉得自己说错话了吧。

但是你说的，和我想避免的，一定不是同一种情况。

你可能没有意识到，在知道我的名字以后，你从没有当面用源氏名称呼过我。

你注视的、想象的，一定是作为松本润的我，和真正重视我的人在一起时的模样吧。

站在与他一米远不到的距离外，我突然想走近过去，抱住他，在他耳边认真说一声谢谢。

好在我的理性制止了我的冲动，我站在原地，向他道谢，准备转身离开，衣服却突然被扯住。

回过头，男人的指尖还停在我衣角上。他的动作很小，表情却像濒死的困兽，用力到仿佛随时要落下泪来。

我僵住了，由内到外。

怎么了？

为什么要露出那么寂寞的表情？

身形佝偻着，本就比我小了一圈，现在看上去更加瘦削，摇摇欲坠的样子。

我强忍着拥抱他帮他支撑起身体的想法，故作轻松地提问。男人默然，最后轻声说了些无关紧要的话。

走出阳台，再转回头，已经看不到他的身影了。

18.5

火大。

开什么玩笑？我在这儿为你的事烦心，你居然带上朋友找其他牛郎玩起来了？

老朋友关系好很正常？相知过程很命运？

我的确和他认识得不久、也没什么值得称道的相遇经过、那又怎么样！你见过他害羞或是难过时的表情吗？

……说起来，上次晚会这人也在啊。

而且还是责任编辑，估计也是他给男人送行的。

……啧。

他天生会撩拨人。这我早知道了。

所以在意他的一举一动、被他酒后的玩笑吓到，都是我自己的问题。

所以我现在在生自己的气。

刻意隔开他和其他人的距离，不主动和他说话，等他喝醉再提出送他回家，这些都是我跟自己生气时无意中做的，不是我的本意。

……不是我的本意！

帮他解着安全带，喝醉的男人突然就抱了过来。

也太可爱了吧你。

要是换成女孩子会有多危险，你知道吗？

肩头一热。抱着我的人不知为何哭了出来。

那哭声听上去过于悲怮，连带着我的胸口都一阵阵发紧。我顾不上之前的烦躁，抱住了他的身体。

之前一直没这么做过，环住他的腰，我才发现他瘦得惊人。我的一只手臂就能将他拥满怀。

这样纤瘦的身体，怎么会容得下如此巨大的悲伤？仿佛不管怎么哭泣都道不尽似的。

男人哭得肩膀直颤，呜咽声又哑又软。他的哭声像娓娓道来的魔咒，把我困住，动弹不得。

不知过了多久，他突然推开我，冲出了车门，不管我怎么叫他也不回头，直接跑回了公寓。

我呆坐在车里，心情复杂地发动了车子。

跟店里的人简单说明了一番，我便踏上了返程。好奇心快把我的胃烧穿了。我想知道他为什么哭，想知道他现在怎么样，想知道他有没有安全进屋，有没有稍稍安定下来。

电光火石间，我眼前突然闪过一些景象：男人正躺在我身下，眼中尽是春意和水光，刚被我拥抱过的腰肢赤裸着，微微摇晃出诱人的线条。

“——！？”

手一滑，我惊醒过来，猛踩刹车，好在刚准备把车开进车库，速度不快，车头砰一声撞上了拉门。

我惊魂未定地握着方向盘，听着防盗门的鸣笛声，恍惚地看着车窗外被撞歪的铁门。

刚才发生了什么？

我跟保险公司打了电话，等人来把车拖走修理，等处理完毕，已经过了一夜，到了第二天中午。

一晚没合眼，我顾不上太多，衣服也没换，直接倒进了床里。

我没想到，那个导致我精神恍惚的片段居然出现在了我的梦里，还变得更加鲜明。

睡梦中，我握着男人的腰，在他体内激烈进出着。他纤长的手指紧紧抓着床单，随着我的动作摇晃，用饱含热情的声音唤着我的名字。

睁开眼时，我的身体被梦中残留的热度支配，来不及思考，手已经扯开腰带和拉链，忘我地套弄起来。

待充斥大脑的热血退却，我看着手上的液体，仿佛突然变成了哑巴，连向自己提问的力气都没了。

到了深夜，梦境中的激情逐渐升级。被我侵犯的幻影口中不断吐着悦耳的呻吟，那声音又与我十几个小时前听到的哭声有着微妙的重合，于是景象越发栩栩如生。梦中的我没有丝毫顾虑，尽情亲吻着他的嘴唇，搂着他的腰，将被撞得退开的男人拉得更近，以便自己进到最深处。

整个早上，我都是在浴室度过的。因为睡眠不足，泡咖啡时还打翻了热水壶。

20.5

我在想什么呢？

鬼使神差地，居然主动邀请春梦的主角回家了。

但是轻易同意的人也有不对的地方吧？进了家门，难道觉得对方不会有别的心思吗？

……不行不行，这种想法和犯罪者没差了。我喝下一口花草茶，在心里喝止自己。

男人一如既往温和可爱，被热茶烫到，眼神变得有点委屈，待调成适宜的温度，他饮下一口，五官舒缓开来，轻叹一声。

……要命。想起昨天做的梦了。

然后就自作自受地被刀划了一下。我按着伤口，想对男人说些安慰的话，但看着他为我担心，心底又酸痒得厉害。

怎么办？想到梦中男人沉浸在爱欲中的模样，我实在没法控制自己不去想现实中的他是否也会露出那些表情。

他是否像我梦中一样敏感？喜不喜欢接吻？除去衣物阻碍，他的皮肤究竟是什么触感？

看到他困惑又慌乱的神情，我终究还是没能做出什么实质的举动，只吻了下他的脸颊，便离开了厨房。

22.5

他住进我家的第一天晚上，我还是做了春梦。

说实在的，这感觉不是很好，像有人强行在我脑内植入了那些场景。睡梦中，我还抱有一定意识，知道自己拥抱的是幻觉。清醒后抚慰自己时，又被难以抵挡的热操控身体，然后看着发泄出来的欲望陷入深深的罪恶感。

为什么会突然这么兴奋？又不是刚学会自慰的猴子。

唯一想得到的原因是那夜的拥抱。按这个势头，如果我再经历一次那情景，应该会没法控制自己。

他是男人。毋庸置疑。

我人生中第一次对男人产生了欲望。躺到床上，我心中回响着这句话。

——不、包括那些踌躇和珍惜，我对他决不仅仅抱有欲望。

那是什么？

喜欢？

可喜欢究竟是什么情感呢？

简单的陪伴和纯粹的欲望，该取怎样的中间值呢？

青春期那时候倒是有过不少青涩又酸甜的回忆，但仔细回想，也不能肯定那就是值得付出一生的感情。

刚尝到肉欲滋味时，一头热地栽进某段关系中，然而冷静下来，又想不通自己究竟为了什么执着。

随着年龄增加，遇到的人越来越多，应该珍视的感情也逐渐稀缺。

很正常吧？毕竟能接触到的真情有限。

客人们需要的并不是我发自内心的爱，我能提供的也仅仅是麻药般短暂而虚幻的慰籍。我尽再大努力，也不可能改变她们遇到的糟糕现实。

在我成为MJ时，我与客人的时间是停止的，与现实世界割裂。

但是和他在一起时是不同的。

他注视着的，一直都是松本润这个人。

不怎么会变通、也不像我的角色一般完美，需要努力学习成长的松本润。

他是特别的。——我知道他是特别的，我一直都知道，因为是我自己默许他成为我心中特别的存在的。只是我一直没有注意，或者说刻意忽视了这一点。

如果没有那些梦，可能我一辈子都会把他当成适合陪伴的对象。

但是现在不可能了。

那些想触摸他亲吻他拥抱他的欲望，已经不是无视否认就能自欺欺人的存在了。

我喜欢这个人。喜欢他的内在，性格，笑起来时微微眯起的双眼，也会对他的身体产生欲望。

称不上爱，我很清楚自己的感情还没有深刻到那种程度。

但是我对他的一切感到好奇，哪怕试着想象这种喜欢可以不断累积，变为更加热烈醇和的东西，也只会让我觉得胸口发烫，跃跃欲试。

想更了解他。

想让他更加了解我自己。

想与他共同培养这段感情。

我闭上眼，为自己胸口涌起的感情叹了口气。

我究竟是从什么时候起陷到这么深的？

但是该怎么告白啊……对同性、而且对方还是会用这种事开玩笑的男人。要是我的表白也被当成笑话蒙混过去，那我可能会郁闷到想去撞墙。

虽然我想认真表白，但又容易紧张。

说喜欢他的画、他的手、他的腿或者声音或者长相……这些话我可以说一辈子，但实际说喜欢，我人生中还没有过几次，全是靠着当年的热血和冲动说出口的。

而且认真以后被拒绝就太难过了。

最主要的是，我和他的联系太浅了，他迟早会结束取材，到时候我们的交点会越来越少。一旦他觉得我不能深交，随时可以从这段关系中抽离。

首先要处理好我周围的关系。新店地址已经选好，对面那家风俗店人不少，会成为稳定客源。明天再去看看周边环境，也许会遇上能帮忙宣传的地方。等安排妥当，作为店长，我只需要指导牛郎学习我的技巧，不需要亲自接客。

然后……从他身上入手？要是两边都隐约察觉到对方的心思，表白应该会变得容易些吧？我也可以从他的反应判断距离感。

最后就是我自己了。

我闭上眼，准备迎接另一段令我期待又恐惧的梦境。

希望在表白成功前，我不会耗尽自己的精力。


	13. Chapter 13

26.

自那次跌倒过去将近一周时间，松本没有再做过什么逾矩的行为。他工作的频率下降了些，隔天去店里确认一遍收益。他不拒绝大野的要求，男人想呆在他附近，他总会布置出可供行动的空间。

这段时间里，松本身上并未发生意外，除了青年有时早上会顶着黑眼圈一脸困乏地与大野打招呼，一切风平浪静，仿佛大野之前的担忧与决心都打了水漂。

公寓管理人打来电话，称赔偿金已经打入住户银行账户里，此外，修缮工作进行得很顺利，也许会比预计工期结束得更早。大野不知是喜是忧，把这事告知给松本，对方也没有表现出能提前摆脱无赖房客的喜悦，只是微微皱眉，不轻不重地说了句“是吗”，便把话题转向了当天的晚饭。

这位房主细心又体贴，自称讲究多，但生活上不会强迫大野与他保持同样的步调，顶多做些推荐，而且男人也没什么不能退让的坚持。

又过去两日，这一天，松本戴着墨镜，走到大野房门外，对里面正在摆弄手机的人说：“一会儿我要去店里，不是工作，就是和他们喝点酒聊会儿天。和你取材可能没什么关系，你还要一起去吗？”

大野没体会到他多加的说明，微一偏头，嗯了一声：“我换下衣服。”

“嗯。对了，晚上可能要下雪，你多穿点。”

“车里和店里不是都开空调的嘛。”大野笑了笑：“知道了，谢谢。”

下了车，松本走在前面，推开门，帮大野扶住门把手，等他进来。大野抬头一看，皱起眉。牛郎店内的氛围与平时略有不同，一楼没有客人，店里张挂着气球彩带。

男人疑惑不已，刚想问松本发生了什么，店长小坂不知从哪儿冒出来，走上前，满面笑容地打起招呼：“MJ，等你好久了。大野桑也在啊？”

大野一头雾水地看着两人握手闲聊。小坂说了两句话，凑到大野跟前，“大野桑，要不要再考虑考虑来我们这儿工作？现在正缺人手，你要是来了，保证不出两个月，就能成为我们这儿新的固定No.1。”

松本揽着大野的肩膀，把他拉开，“你省省吧，找别人游说去。别给大野桑添麻烦。”

小坂挑眉看着他们，意味深长地笑了笑，转身往大厅走去：“你要带一群人去闯新世界，还不许我拼命多拉几个新战力了？”

大野渐渐从他们的对话中意识到什么，惊讶地看向松本：“你要辞职？”

小坂替松本回答道：“准确来说，是与我签了合同，我入股他的新店，他可以带走一批我这里的人，毕竟刚开始打拼，人手肯定不够。”

等他说完，松本微笑着接道：“这样我就不需要再接客了，可以从一开始培养其他牛郎，我的客人们也会慢慢转移到新人那里。”

他似乎话中有话，大野还没能完全琢磨出其中深意，其他牛郎已经围上来，把他们二人往座位里请。

一场欢送会。松本以及他要带去新店的牛郎们都是送别的对象，一群人吵吵嚷嚷，碰杯谈笑。大野跟着喝了些酒，松本坐在他身边，时不时转头问问他的情况，倒像对客人一般周到。

欢送会进行到后半夜，众人喝得差不多，开始耍起平时玩惯了的酒会游戏。大野跟着玩了会儿，脸上被画了几个圆圈后，牛郎们又在松本的提议下玩起了别的游戏。

“那就5号和1号接吻吧。”

抽到国王签的人刚宣布完，牛郎们便起哄起来：“今天又没有客人在，你还想着营业呢？”

“谁还能少块肉了？都是大老爷们。”提议者坏笑道，又看向其他人：“5号和1号接吻，快点！这可是国王的命令。”

大野看着自己手里的数字签，皱起眉，他刚举起手，身边的青年开口道：“我是5号。”

男人一惊，立刻想缩回手臂，松本却先他一步，拉住他手腕，从他手中抽走签，对周围挥了挥：“1号在这儿。”

旁边响起看热闹的笑声。大野僵硬着看松本的脸越来越近，屏住呼吸，紧紧闭上双眼。

他牙关咬得死紧。嘴唇上印着的柔软触感顿了顿，突然有什么湿润的东西沿着他的唇缝滑动了起来。大野身体一颤，鬼迷心窍地放松抵抗，任松本的舌尖滑入他口中。

周围的鬼吼鬼叫又上升了一个档次。入侵者在大野口腔内肆虐着掠夺他的呼吸，舌尖卷着他的纠缠，牙齿轻咬他的唇舌，极尽所能地挑逗他。大野被迫咽下两人份的唾液，酒精和缺氧的双重作用下，男人的思考变得迟钝，甜腻的鼻音擦着气息一点点泄出来。

松本终于退开。男人气喘吁吁地望着天花板，被青年扶起来。游戏进行到下一轮，其他人继续狂欢，只有他们两个附近莫名安静。

大野咬着下唇，吸着鼻子，小声对坐在自己另一边的牛郎说想去下洗手间，对方给他让出位子，男人走出坐席，擦擦额头，往店门走去。

他推开门，没走几步，身后有人追赶上来。松本跑到他身边，说道：“我送你回去。”

大野垂着眉眼，默默走向停车场。

回程路上，车内一片死寂。大野盯着窗外闪过的路灯，不敢用力呼吸，怕把眼里撑到极限的东西震下来。

进了家门，大野冲进房间，红着眼收拾起东西，他来时行李就少，现在打包完毕，还是那么一小包。

松本跟在他身后，见他拿着行李包便不管不顾地往外走，忙拦住他：“你要去哪儿？”

大野低着头不看他：“旅馆、咖啡厅、朋友家——反正去哪儿都行。”

“刚才是我不对、”松本的语气前所未有的焦急：“我没想到你会生这么大的气。对不起。但是今天晚上已经很晚了，你又喝了不少酒，这么出去不太安全，先休息一下，明天再说，好吗？”

大野摇着头，又想往外冲，被松本按住肩膀。

“放开！你什么都不明白——”

男人的话说到一半，被猛地袭来的哽咽堵回腹中。

明明已经忘记了，明明依靠神明的力量舍弃了那些情感，为什么还是动心了？

他已经没有可以赔上的东西了。

“我不想被卷进你们的玩笑里，你可以不在乎……”

“我没有开玩笑。”

松本突然打断他的话。

青年拉着大野的肩膀，让他看向自己的双眼：“我也没有不在乎。我喜欢你，亲吻也好拥抱也好，都是我发自真心的。”

大野震惊地看着他，视线在他面上摸索，寻不到玩笑的痕迹。男人眨眨眼，不可置信道：“……你……你不是不喜欢男人吗？”

松本点点头：“我本来也是这么想的。但是你喝醉，我送你回家那天晚上，发生了点事……总之就是那以后，我开始觉得跟男人谈恋爱也没什么。”

我送你回家那天晚上。

——他许愿忘记对松本喜欢的那天晚上。

电光火石间，大野终于想通了这段时间以来的疑惑。他看向松本，不知该从何说起。

27.

还有比这更令人绝望的事吗？

咽喉像被死死扼住，血液与气息被冻在心脏以下的位置，疼得他想蜷起身体。

他从一开始就想错了。

扭转一个人的思想，作为最公平也最巨额的代价，当然是扭转另一个人的思想。

神明并非不间断地给予松本不幸，而是已经完成了对大野的惩罚，而现在，他必须承担苦果。

“……对不起、”

松本睁大双眼，被伴随着道歉一同落下的晶莹液体定在原地。

他还来不及反应被拒绝的伤痛，便看大野嘴唇又是一抖：“真的对不起、…我没想到会这样——那不是喜欢、是被神强行改了想法……对不起……”

松本下意识想伸出手拂去他的泪水，男人却退了一步，摇摇头，自己擦掉泪痕。然而那些液体越涌越多，怎么也擦不净似的。

松本暗叹一声，将声音放到最柔：“什么意思？”

“我喜欢过你、”再也顾不上之前的顾虑，大野断断续续地坦白道：“之前喝醉时跟你说过的，那时候我不是在开玩笑——但是你不喜欢男人、我没办法、只能许愿让自己忘记那些喜欢……”

心痛再度复苏。男人的头垂得越来越低，重复着歉意：“对不起、真的对不起、我会承担改变你想法的责任的，但是你不要再说喜欢了，那不是你自己的感情，你不需要——”

“大野桑、”松本握住他的手，温声打断他的话：“大野桑，冷静点。”

大野话说得抽噎，肩膀止不住抖着，边摇头，边想挣开松本的手。青年加重了力道，把他的双手一同裹在两手掌心里，低下头，由下而上探视大野的表情。

“你的意思我明白了，但是我的情况大概和你想象的不太一样，该说是意识到了可能性、还是有了新的想法呢……”

那和被强行更改感情有什么不同？大野眼泪掉得更甚，呜咽着对不起，又想用手挡住松本的视线。

青年按住他的手，忧虑地看着他，叹了口气：“我原本不想用这个方法的，但是现在……如果我再不这么做，你受到的伤害只会越来越深。”

如果我的感情又发生了变化，请你这次千万不要放弃啊。他说着，在大野额头上轻吻了一下，拉起男人的手，放到胸前。

大野透着泪幕懵懂地看着他的举动。松本闭上双眼，轻声道：“不管这些力量属于谁，都请你们收回去吧。”

“拜托了，这是我一生唯一的请求：我希望在没有任何人受到伤害的情况下，大野桑可以获得幸福。”

“……！”

随着他许愿的完结，被剥夺的情感仿佛冲破尘封已久的阻碍，铺天盖地涌上大野心头。

男人被重重感情冲击得恍惚不已，呆呆看着松本松开手。

青年眉头微微揪起，试探着抚上男人的脸颊。一滴泪水砸到他指尖。松本的动作一顿，拇指轻拂过他眼角。

对方眼中的不确定逐渐转为平素的温柔，像因这触碰慢慢越过某些障壁。大野不由自主想起自己许愿那一夜发生在车内的拥抱。

如果那时他没有推开松本，对方是否也会像现在这般，贴近到鼻尖相对的距离，用安抚而好奇的目光注视他？

最初的亲吻是蜻蜓点水的一碰，比气息更轻。松本的双眸一眨不眨，直到再次落下一吻，才静静合上，像怕打扰了这一刻。

大野吸着鼻子，在松本的双手搭上自己肩膀的一瞬间，终于按耐不住，抱住了青年的身体。

不知是谁先加深了这个吻，伴随着布料碎响与呼吸声，从刚开始的轻吻一路升级，身体抵住对方的攀扯摩擦，连喘息都变得甜蜜。

松本吻着他，突然笑起来，腰肢顶了顶男人。大野感觉到青年下身的变化，眉间一抽，又掉了几滴泪。

“我喜欢你。”

松本抱住他，告白道。

“我也不确定到底从什么时候开始，但是我知道自己是被你一点一点吸引的。我想和你在一起，想让这些喜欢积累成更深刻的感情。”

“现在我们的愿望都清零了，我只能对你说这句话了。”他微笑着注视大野的双眼，一字一句道出早已明晓答案的请求。

“可以请你让我获得幸福吗？”

END.


End file.
